Soli Deo Gloria
by Sends
Summary: Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu. Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau pun negara mana pun.

-OoO-

Langit mendung, dikungkung awan gelap sejak pagi. Angin bertiup dengan kencang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun. Lonceng-lonceng angin ikut bergoyang cepat. Lempengan besinya saling bertabrakan menimbulkan suara-suara yang indah. Denting-dentingan suaranya terdengar lembut namun cepat. Kuat tapi meneduhkan.

"Nenek! Nenek! Coba lihat ini!" Seorang bocah berusia enam tahun berlari kecil sembari memeluk sebuah album foto tua di tangannya.

Neneknya berbalik, menampakkan senyum manisnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tua, namun keriput tidak jua memudarkan kecantikannya. "Kemari. Coba nenek lihat," wanita tua itu menggerakkan tangannya pelan-pelan.

Bocah berusia enam tahun itu tertawa-tawa, meloncat dalam pelukan neneknya. Menggeliat manja saat neneknya membalas pelukannya. "Ibu menemukan foto-foto tua saat membersihkan gudang. Ibu menemukan album foto ini."

Tangan keriput itu menerima album foto tua. Tangannya tampak sedikit bergetar. "Benarkah?" Sang nenek bertanya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ini sudah lama sekali. Hampir seusia dengan nenek, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih tua."

Cucunya membelalak tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantu ibu menemukan album foto lain yang usianya jauh lebih tua."

Bocah kecil itu berlari lagi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Sebelum melewati pintu ia berusaha meloncat dan menyentuh lonceng angin, membuat lonceng itu berbunyi keras sekali. Neneknya menatap sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara tubrukan lonceng angin tadi, suara angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan dan detik jarum jam. Nenek itu memejamkan matanya. Ia masih memangku album foto tua berwarna kelabu di pangkuannya. Ia tampak menghela napas berkali-kali. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia kembali membuka matanya. Memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Ah, sudah kejadian tua. Kenapa harus menjadi persoalan?" Gumamnya sendiri. Ia lalu membuka album itu.

Di sana tampak seorang bayi kecil lucu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya berdarah Belanda. Warna foto yang hitam putih tidak menyulitkan sang nenek untuk mengingat seperti apa ibu dan ayahnya, apa warna iris matanya, warna rambutnya dan beberapa hal tidak penting lainnya. Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas.

Ayahnya berambut kecoklatan sementara ibunya berambut pirang. Warna iris mata mereka berdua biru, sebiru samudera. Ibunya seorang wanita lembut dengan semua wibawa yang terpancar dari matanya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat tegas, terkesan bengis dan kejam. Sayangnya itu bukan sifat ayahnya. Sesungguhnya ayahnya seorang yang sangat baik. Atau mungkin ibunya yang berhasil mengubah ayahnya yang kejam menjadi seorang pria yang baik hati.

Terdapat tanggal pengambilan foto tersebut di bagian kiri bawah. Nenek itu menggumamkannya, "23 Desember 1923."

Nenek itu tersenyum saat membaca keterangan lain di sisi kanan foto. "Bersama putri kami tercinta Kurapika."

Kalimat itu kembali membawa memori masa lalu. Semua kenangan seakan bangkit dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Bergerak secara acak di benaknya hingga ia harus memilah-milah kejadian apa yang terjadi lebih dulu, dan kejadian mana yang terjadi setelahnya. Dulu ia memang seorang bayi kecil, sekarang ia sudah renta. Waktu berjalan sedemikian cepatnya.

Ia membalik album foto itu lagi. Itu adalah dirinya saat menginjak usia tiga tahun. Beberapa kali ia membalikkan album itu, hingga ia terhenti saat melihat foto seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 19 tahun. Gadis itu sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon berukuran sedang sambil memegangi payung. Nenek itu tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah luar.

"Wah, sekarang pohonnya sudah sangat besar rupanya," ia bergumam lagi. "Aku juga sudah sangat tua."

Angin menggerakkan dedaunan lagi. Seakan membalas kalimat nenek tadi. Langit terlihat semakin gelap.

Nenek itu kembali membolak-balikkan album foto. Begitu ia selesai melihat-lihat album itu, tebersit sebuah keraguan di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka di usianya yang sekarang ia harus terjebak di antara pilihan seperti ini. Bila ia memilih 'iya' maka memori masa lalu yang sangat ingin ia kubur itu akan kembali ke permukaan. Namun bila ia memilih 'tidak' maka ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang sangat ingin mengenang kembali memori masa lalu tersebut.

Ini pilihan yang sangat sulit baginya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia bukan lagi seorang Kurapika labil yang tidak bisa memutuskan keinginannya sendiri seperti dulu. Ia bukan lagi seorang remaja tanggung dengan emosi labil. Ia juga tidak muda lagi. Jadi, apa salahnya mengenang sesuatu yang sudah lama berlalu? Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, ia mulai menyelipkan jari kelingkingnya pada bagian belakang album. Berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang menjadi pokok pikirannya saat ini.

Ia menarik sesuatu keluar. Sebuah foto lain yang sepertinya telah ia sembunyikan selama ini. "Ternyata kau masih di sini."

Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat foto seorang pemuda. Berdiri dengan tegap dan terlihat gagah berani. Satu-satunya hal yang terlihat ganjil dari foto itu hanyalah, pemuda itu tidak berdarah Belanda.

Selembar foto itu kembali membawa ingatan masa lalu. Ingatan yang getir tapi juga membahagiakan. Seharusnya waktu 40 tahun cukup untuk membakar habis memori itu. Memudarkan ingatannya. Ya, mungkin waktu 40 tahun itu cukup untuk memadamkan percikan-percikan emosinya, mematahkan dan meluluhlantakkan perasaan yang berkembang di hatinya. Tapi 40 tahun belum cukup untuk membuat seorang Kurapika melupakan pemuda itu.

Kini semua memori itu sudah mengambang ke permukaan dengan sempurna. Ia telah mengizinkan kenangan itu kembali menghampirinya. Seluruh perasaan senang, sakit, kembali ia rasakan. Suara lonceng itu, suara teriakan itu... Kembali terdengar, kembali terlihat, kembali...

-OoO-

Batavia, 10 Maret 1942.

Gadis pirang itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Memasuki hutan yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Berlari menuju gereja yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Ketika gereja itu mulai tampak di matanya, ia merasa sedikit lega. Sayangnya, ketika ia baru saja ingin memasuki gereja itu, tampak beberapa orang berseragam berjaga-jaga di sekitar gereja. Gadis itu segera bersembunyi.

'Tuhan tolong aku,' gadis itu berdoa dalam hati. Iris birunya mengintip di celah-celah semak. Ia terbelalak saat melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal dipaksa keluar dari gereja. Baik itu anak-anak, lelaki, perempuan. Semua dibentak dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

Jepang. Kurapika mengenali orang-orang itu dengan orang Jepang. Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Ia melihat lurus lagi ke depan. Ia melihat tentara-tentara itu menunjuk ke arah matahari sambil berteriak dengan bahasa asing. Salah seorang dari mereka menendang seorang anak kecil dan memaksanya untuk bersujud pada matahari. Seakan mengerti dengan permintaan tentara-tentara itu, beberapa orang di antara mereka ikut bersujud kepada matahari. Tapi tidak dengan beberapa orang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersujud.

Kurapika masih mengingat bentakan keras yang langsung diteriakkan oleh seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka sebelum menembak siapa pun yang tidak bersujud.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Beberapa orang dari bangsanya rela menyerahkan nyawa demi imannya. Gadis itu berbisik lirih, "Tuhan memberkatimu, saudaraku."

Jemarinya hendak menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinganya, namum sebelum itu ia teringat kalau sekarang rambutnya tidak panjang lagi. Ia telah memendekkan rambutnya saat melihat beberapa orang diculik kemarin.

Kurapika merutuki Belanda yang menyerah tanpa syarat dua hari yang lalu pada Jepang. Menyebabkan beberapa orang berdarah Belanda yang belum sempat kembali mengalami penderitaan seperti ini.

Begitu gadis itu membuka matanya kembali, semua tentara-tentara itu sudah pergi. Yang ada hanyalah. Jasad beberapa orang yang telah ditembak mati beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk mencapai pintu gereja.

"Berhenti."

Mata biru gadis itu terbelalak sempurna. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh. Ia memohon dalam hati. Ia belum mau mati.

Seorang pemuda meletakkan pisau di depan lehernya. "Bergerak sedikit kau mati."

Kurapika semakin ketakutan. Apalagi setelah pemuda itu berjalan dan berdiri dihadapannya. "Oh, ternyata perempuan," kata pemuda itu. Ia langsung memasukkan kembali pisau yang ia gunakan tadi.

Gadis itu merasa sedikit lega. "Kau bisa bahasa Belanda?"

Pemuda itu meliriknya dengan tatapan menakutkan. Menampakkan kedua iris matanya yang berwarna onyx. "Beberapa diantara kami bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Kurapika bertanya lagi. Ia baru merasa bahwa pertanyaan itu konyol setelah ia melontarkannya.

"Aku tidak suka membunuh perempuan."

Pemuda itu masih melanjutkan kata-katanya namun dengan campuran bahasa asing lainnya. Yang bisa dimengerti oleh Kurapika hanya kata Angkatan bersenjata, mantan, ayah, dan dipaksa.

Tidak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan pemuda itu, Kurapika segera berlari memasuki gereja, berdoa kemudian pulang.

-OoO-

Hari mulai gelap saat gadis pirang itu berjalan pulang. Matanya menangkap siluet stadhuis(1) dari kejauhan. Terlihat lonceng berukuran sedang di puncak stadhuis itu. Orang-orang menamai lonceng itu sebagai Soli Deo Gloria. Terkadang juga disebut Lonceng Kematian. Pasalnya, lonceng tersebut akan dibunyikan saat seseorang akan dihukum gantung di balai kota. Suara lonceng itu seakan memanggil siapa pun yang ada untuk menyaksikan eksekusi.

Tapi lonceng itu tidak akan disuarakan lagi. Gadis itu sangat yakin, karena saat ini sepertinya orang-orang yang dipandang bersalah akan tewas di tempat. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Lagi pula, eksekusi terakhir yang menggunakan lonceng Soli Deo Gloria terjadi pada 1896. Sudah sangat lama sejak lonceng itu tidak lagi menjadi lonceng kematian.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kurapika dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Sst tenanglah nak."

Gadis itu mulai terlihat tenang begitu mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa ayah bisa ada di sini? Di mana ibu?"

"Justru itu yang ingin ayah tanyakan. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Ibu mencarimu sepanjang hari. Beberapa teman-temanmu ditawan siang tadi," terang ayahnya setengah berbisik.

Gadis muda itu terlihat panik. "Jangan takut, Kurapika. Sekarang kau tidak tampak seperti perempuan lagi," ayahnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Kurasa itu tidak cukup membantu, ayah," gadis itu menanggapi. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang Jepang pagi tadi. Dia tahu kalau aku adalah seorang perempuan."

Sebelum mereka berdua melangkah lebih jauh, dari kejauhan mereka melihat sekerumunan tentara sedang berbaris dengan rapi. Senjata api memperlengkapi mereka.

"Kurapika cepat kemari!" Ayahnya memerintah dengan setengah suara. Mengajak anak gadisnya bersembunyi di semak-semak. "Kau bisa melihatnya juga 'kan?"

Kurapika mengangguk. Jumlah tentara Jepang itu bertambah dengan sangat cepat sejak pertama kali mereka datang ke Batavia-5 Maret 1942. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Tentara-tentara itu semakin dekat. Derap langkah kaki mereka yang serentak membuat suaranya terdengar semakin keras. Semakin dekat mereka, semakin terdengar pula pembicaraan yang mereka katakan.

"Bunuh semua pemberontak."

Kurapika dan ayahnya saling berpandangan. Apa kata mereka tadi? Bunuh semua pemberontak?

"Ayah, mereka akan membunuh kita semua!" Kurapika berbisik.

"Kita bukan pemberontak, nak. Kita hanya tidak berada dipihak mereka."

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya terus terarah pada pasukan tentara yang berjalan menjauh. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan iris yang sewarna. Gadis itu masih ingat. Pemuda Jepang yang tadi.

"Ayo pulang, Kurapika."

-OoO-

Pagi itu ketika Kurapika sampai ke pasar bersama ibunya, ia disuguhi pemandangan memilukan. Entah apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi begitu ia sampai, keadaan pasar sudah porak-poranda bak diterpa badai. Penduduk setempat bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya.

"Ambil saja apa pun yang masih bisa kita ambil," ibunya memerintahkan. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

Gadis pirang itu memunguti bahan-bahan makanan yang masih bisa ia gunakan. Begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sebuah pistol sudah diarahkan tepat di kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak."

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: (1) Stadhuis, istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut Balai kota.

Karena ini History, maka sebagian isinya merupakan sejarah yang memang benar terjadi dan saya kumpulkan dari berbagai referensi. Jadi, apa Anda tertarik untuk memberi Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau pun negara mana pun.

-OoO-

"Jangan bergerak."

Kurapika memandang seorang tentara Jepang yang mengarahkan pistol kepadanya dengan terkejut. Gadis itu terbelalak. Memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang sebiru samudera. Ia menurut untuk tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun. Berdoa dalam hati agar diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup.

Masih dengan diliputi ketakutan yang sama, telinga Kurapika tiba-tiba menangkap suara gemerisik. Ia teringat ibunya. 'Ibu, jangan keluar dari persembunyianmu,' gadis itu membatin.

"Berdiri."

Gadis itu patuh. Dengan segera ia berdiri dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menandakan ia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Jelas ia bukan pemberontak. Oleh sebab itu tidak ada satu pun alasan yang bisa digunakan para Rikugun(1) untuk membunuhnya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Ia ketakutan. Apalagi setelah mendengar tentara Jepang itu hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Ia menghitung mundur dalam hati. Waktu-waktu terakhir sebelum ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini.

Potongan-potongan memori melintas dengan cepat di kepalanya. Ia ingat kedua orang tuanya, Mocca anjing kesayangannya, rumahnya, teman-temannya. Semua rasa kesal yang pernah ia rasakan, kebencian, kesedihan, kepedihan bahkan rasa bahagia seakan tidak berarti lagi. Saat ini ia hanya terus berdoa. Berharap keajaiban akan datang.

'...Tiga...Dua...Satu...'

DOR!

-OoO-

Kedua bola mata Rhea membelalak dengan sempurna menyaksikan seorang tentara mengarahkan pistol tepat di depan kepala putri semata wayangnya. Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah," seorang tentara Jepang berbisik di telinga Rhea. "Jangan berteriak dan tetap bersembunyi di sini."

Wanita itu mengangguk meski dalam hati ia belum sepenuhnya bisa memercayai kata-kata dari tentara itu.

Tentara itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dari kejauhan ia melihat tentara itu berteriak kepada temannya dengan bahasa yang asing dan segera menghempaskan pistol yang di arahkan pada seorang berambut pirang jauh-jauh. Kedua tentara itu berbicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan seorang gadis pirang sendirian.

"Anakku!" Rhea keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berlari cepat menuju tempat anaknya berada. "Kurapika! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kurapika menoleh dan langsung memeluk ibunya. "Kupikir aku sudah mati. Kupikir aku tidak akan melihat ibu lagi."

"Kau hidup. Kau akan terus hidup. Ingat kata-kata ibu. Kau akan terus hidup sampai kau bisa melihat anak dan cucumu bahagia."

Kurapika mempererat pelukan pada ibunya. "Untung saja salah seorang dari mereka menolong kita."

Rhea terdiam. Ia masih mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalas kata-kata putrinya.

Kurapika berkata lagi, "Pemuda itu bahkan telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali."

-OoO-

"Seandainya kalau bukan karena kau, tembakanku tadi pasti akan berhasil. Kau menggagalkan semuanya, Kuroro."

"Apa untungnya membunuh seorang pemuda Belanda?" Pemuda bermata onyx itu membalas. "Sebaiknya kau tetap pada pekerjaanmu. Awasi saja para petani dan peternak. Jangan sampai mereka bermalas-malasan saat bekerja."

Kedua rikugun itu berbincang-bincang sambil duduk di depan api unggun. Seorang diantaranya yang berambut hitam legam melemparkan beberapa ranting kayu ke dalam api yang menyala-nyala.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi rikugun?"

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu menoleh sebentar. Menatap rekannya singkat lalu kembali menatap nyala api. "Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi rikugun."

Rekannya mengernyit. "Menjadi rikugun adalah pilihan. Kalau kau ada di sini saat ini, berarti itu adalah pilihan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi rikugun untuk membunuh banyak jiwa," Kuroro membalas cepat. "Apa yang kau dapatkan dari membunuh? Tidak ada, Leorio. Apa kau senang melihat mereka yang tidak bersalah meregang nyawa karena tanganmu?"

Leorio terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari cara untuk membela diri. "Rikugun adalah golongan terpandang. Kita mendapatkan tugas mulia untuk memperlihatkan kekuasaan kita."

"Kita tidak perlu membunuh untuk memperlihatkan kekuasaan kita."

"Jadi kau ingin mengkhianati negaramu? Kau ingin berkhianat dengan berpihak pada pihak musuh?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Leorio dengan geram. "Kau bukan Dewa. Jangan mencoba menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka. Kau pikir mereka akan menyukaimu? Cih. Mereka menghujatmu."

Kuroro membalas dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan emosi rekannya. "Aku bukan Dewa. Juga tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu, mereka menghujatku karena tindakan kalian. Para rikugun yang semena-mena."

"Hey kalian!" Leorio dan Kuroro berbalik mendapati seorang rikugun yang lain memanggil mereka. Pemuda itu berteriak lagi, "Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul sekarang."

Lekas-lekas mereka berdua berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Dengan setengah berlari menuju tempat pertemuan. Mereka semua telah hapal dengan watak dan tabiat komandan mereka. Sedikit saja mereka terlambat makan hukuman akan menanti mereka.

Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka semua telah berkumpul di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Begitu Kuroro sampai terdengar kegaduhan yang cukup mengganggu indera pendengaran. Beberapa tertawa menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat melihat orang-orang pribumi ketakutan melihat kedatangan mereka. Sebagiannya lagi sedang menceritakan apa-apa saja yang mereka temukan saat berpatroli mengelilingi Batavia. Seorang yang berusia jauh lebih tua dari mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak memecah seluruh keributan itu. Suasana menjadi tenang seketika. Semua rikugun langsung memberi hormat.

"Kalian tentu tahu mengapa kalian semua dikumpulkan di sini," komandan mereka berkata. "Rekan-rekan kalian telah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan banyak makanan untuk kita semua. Jadi berpestalah kalian malam ini."

Suasana masih hening saat pria paruh baya itu berhenti berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Kuroro mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut komandannya. Berharap komandannya akan memberitakan sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

"Dan satu lagi," komandannya melanjutkan. Kuroro semakin fokus untuk mendengarkan kata-kata komandannya. "Semua rikugun diminta untuk tidak terlalu keras menghadapi semua masyarakat setempat. Ini adalah perintah langsung dari atas demi menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Hidia-Belanda."

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, namun Leorio yang melihat itu menganggapnya sebagai senyum kemenangan atas perdebatan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Selamat malam."

Komandan meninggalkan mereka. Berjalan lebih dahulu untuk mengambil jatah makanannya, selanjutnya diikuti dengan rikugun lainnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, para rikugun telah berpencar seluruhnya. Mencari tempat ternyaman mereka untuk menikmat makan malam yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Leorio dan Kuroro kembali duduk di depan api unggun yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya.

Leorio memandangi rekannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar," pemuda itu menjawab.

"Berikan padaku kalau kau memang tidak lapar," Leorio berkata lagi, namun dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Kuroro.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya bercanda."

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara apa pun lagi setelahnya. Meski begitu Leorio terus memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik temannya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang berpikir. Namun ia tidak yakin apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan. Leorio tidak menemukan keraguan dari tatapan matanya. Tidak juga menemukan ketakutan di dalamnya. Lalu apa yang pemuda itu sebenarnya pikirkan?

Kuroro tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengambil makanannya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. "Sampai jumpa besok, Leorio."

Pemuda bernama Leorio itu menatap sosok Kuroro yang semakin menjauh sebelum sosok itu benar-benar ditelan kegelapan malam. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia ketahui, tapi sepertinya akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama sampai pemuda itu mau menceritakan semuanya. Ya, Leorio sudah mengenal pemuda itu sejak lama. Suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan menemukan satu jawaban dari pemuda itu.

-OoO-

Kuroro berjalan melintasi jalan setapak. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas jalan menuju rumah gadis pirang yang ia tolong pagi tadi setelah membuntutinya berjam-jam lamanya. Memang sesungguhnya tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Kuroro mau membuntuti gadis itu berjam-jam lamanya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf. Entah untuk apa. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

Begitu ia melihat pohon besar di dekat sebuah rumah bercat putih, ia tersenyum puas. "Itu rumahnya," guman Kuroro.

Dengan menyingkirkan semua keraguan yang sempat tebersit di hatinya, Kuroro melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah bercat putih tersebut. Matanya menyapu bersih semua yang ada di halaman tersebut dengan penerangan seadanya. Semuanya tampak rapi, dengan taman kecil dan sebuah ayunan yang digantungkan di dahan pohon besar.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Kuroro terkejut begitu mendengar suara anjing yang entah berasal dari mana. Ia hanya berharap semoga saja anjing itu tidak menyerangnya. Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya.

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"Siapa di sana?"

Pintu rumah bercat putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis pirang yang berpakaian layaknya seorang lelaki. Kuroro menatap gadis itu cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit penerangan di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Si Gadis. Ia malah kembali menutup pintu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kuroro sedikit merasa kecewa. Namun pintu terbuka beberapa menit setelahnya, dengan Si Gadis pirang yang tengah memegang lampu minyak.

"Oh, kau," gadis itu berkata.

Kuroro hampir saja menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu masih mengingat dirinya. "Kau mengingatku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa pernah ia duga sama sekali. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Gadis pirang itu berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya, berbalik ke kiri dan mengarahkan lampu minyaknya ke sana. Seekor anjing berwarna cokelat gelap terlihat dengan lebih jelas sekarang. "Mocca, jangan nakal."

Seakan mengerti dengan yang diucapkan majikannya, anjing berwarna cokelat gelap itu langsung diam. Kuroro merasa takjub melihatnya. "Kau bisa berbicara dengan hewan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara."

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara."

Mereka berucap secara bersamaan. Kali ini Kuroro tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk seraya berkata, "Kau saja duluan."

"Tidak, kau dulu."

"Tidak, wanita lebih dulu."

"Siapa bilang wanita harus selalu diutamakan?"

"Aku."

Kurapika terdiam. Untuk kali ini ia mungkin harus mengalah. Gadis itu berdehem. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku pagi tadi."

Setelah gadis itu berhenti berbicara selama beberapa detik, barulah Kuroro membalas, "Sama-sama. Tapi kau sebenarnya tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Ibuku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu," gadis itu menambahkan. "Walaupun awalnya ia berpikir kau akan segera membunuhnya."

Pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah dipuji terlalu berlebihan. "Ah, sampaikan maafku pada ibumu. Aku hanya takut ibumu akan berteriak saat itu."

"Tentu saja akan aku sampaikan," Kurapika membalas. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Ah, Kuroro hampir melupakan ini. Pemuda itu langsung merasa bodoh karena terlalu senang menerima pujian sehingga melupakan tujuan awalnya datang menemui gadis itu. Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan kotak makanannya pada gadis pirang di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu sebagai permintaan maafku. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf dari semua rikugun. Seharusnya kami tidak memporak-porandakan pasar."

Kuroro melihat gadis itu mengernyit. Gadis itu lalu bertanya kepadanya, "Kau sangat fasih berbahasa Belanda. Kenapa waktu itu kau bercerita padaku dengan bahasa Jepang?"

"Kau akan lebih nyaman menggunakan bahasa sendiri meski menguasai bahasa lain dengan baik."

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat lampu minyaknya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku harus masuk sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Pemuda itu sempat terpukau beberapa saat lamanya saat melihat mata biru gadis itu. Kuroro tersentak saat gadis itu hendak menutup pintu rumahnya kembali. "Apakah aku boleh mengetahui..."

BLAM! Pintu langsung ditutup sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Namamu?" Pemuda itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, meski ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

-OoO-

"Kuroro bangun."

Pemuda itu menggeliat, masih enggan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bangun, Kuroro!"

Pemuda itu menggeram.

"Kuroro! Selamatkan dirimu! Komandan datang!"

Manik onyxnya langsung terbelalak. Ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia membuka matanya semua rikugun lainnya telah berbaris di samping ranjangnya sambil memberi hormat. Pemuda itu juga langsung berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan kepada komandannya.

"Dengarkan kalian semua!" Pria paruh baya itu membentak dengan keras. "Seseorang dari kalian adalah pemberontak. Pengkhianat!"

Jantung Kuroro seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia bukan pemberontak. Apa ada seorang rikugun yang melihatnya semalam dan melaporkannya? Astaga, kenapa ini harus menimpa dirinya? Kuroro merutuki dirinya yang malang. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf. Hanya itu...

Komandannya mulai berjalan melewati beberapa rikugun. "Kalian tentu pernah mendengar lonceng yang sering digunakan tentara Belanda sebelum mengeksekusi seseorang yang bersalah, bukan?"

Semua masih terdiam sementara pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan. "Kita mungkin akan memberlakukan hal itu lagi. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Tidakkah kalian berpikir seperti itu?"

Kuroro mulai panik. Ia belum mau mati. Debaran jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan. Debaran itu semakin kuat saat komandannya berjalan mendekati dirinya. Dan akhirnya debaran itu semakin menyakitkan baginya saat komandannya menatap kedua matanya tajam dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku bukan, tuan Lucifer?"

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: (1) Rikugun, Angkatan perang (Darat)

Karena ini History, maka sebagian isinya merupakan sejarah yang memang benar terjadi dan saya kumpulkan dari berbagai referensi. Jadi, apa Anda tertarik untuk memberi Review?

Dalam chapter ini saya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dalam penjajahan Jepang, tidak semua dari mereka adalah jahat. Dan fakta ini telah saya dapatkan pada salah satu referensi buku saya. Sekiranya ini juga dapat menjadi pengetahuan bagi kita semua.


	3. Chapter 3

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau negara mana pun.

-OoO-

"Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku bukan, tuan Lucifer?"

Dengan ragu pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab, "Tepat seperti yang Anda katakan."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum licik. "Kalian dengar itu?"

Beberapa rikugun mengangguk, sementara komandan mereka melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Barangsiapa yang menjadi pemberontak di antara kita harus dilenyapkan. Sekarang semua harus bersiap-siap. Kita akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Kuroro bisa merasakan bulir keringat menetes jatuh dari dagunya. Ia menghela napas. Sesaat kemudian, matanya kembali ia arahkan pada sekumpulan rikugun yang langsung menghamburkan diri ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Mengambil seragam, senjata dan apa pun yang mereka perlukan.

"Oh, terima kasih untuk jawabanmu, tuan Lucifer," komandannya berterima kasih sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Dengan usaha yang luar biasa keras, Kuroro mengambil semua perlengkapannya. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh rasa lelahnya yang masih bersisa.

-OoO-

Matahari begitu terik pagi itu. Panasnya terasa membakar kulit. Para rikugun mulai memenuhi lapangan rumput hijau yang selama ini menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan memasuki lapangan.

"Hei, Kuroro! Kemari!"

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju temannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah samping. Seakan mencari sesuatu.

Leorio mengernyit melihat tingkah laku temannya. "Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Mereka duduk berbincang selama beberapa saat. Hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian, komandan mereka datang. Lapangan yang tadinya dipenuhi suara berisik menjadi tenang seketika. Para rikugun langsung berbaris dengan rapi serta membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Semuanya," kata komandan mereka dengan suara nyaring. "Beri penghormatan pada Amaterashu Omikami(1)."

Secara serentak, semua yang hadir saat itu menghadap ke Timur. Pada aba-aba selanjutnya, semua langsung membungkuk. Mereka terus mempertahankan posisi mereka sampai pada aba-aba selanjutnya. Setelah semua kembali berdiri dengan tegak, mereka kembali berbalik memandang komandan mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan banyak kegiatan. Semua rikugun akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok."

Seorang rikugun lainnya tampak memasuki lapangan sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup besar. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap kehadiran rikugun itu. Rikugun yang membawa kotak itu berhenti tepat di sisi komandannya.

"Pembagian kelompok akan ditentukan melalui undian," komandan mereka melanjutkan. "Silahkan kalian maju satu per satu untuk mengambil undian. Setelah itu langsung berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing."

Secara mengagumkan, satu per satu dari rikugun itu bangkit berdiri. Berbaris dengan rapi dan mengambil undian satu per satu. Diperlukan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mereka mengambil undian dan menemukan kelompok masing-masing. Waktu yang singkat untuk jumlah rikugun sebanyak mereka saat ini.

"Kelompok pertama akan menjaga keamanan, ketertiban, kebersihan wilayah kita untuk menyambut kedatangan Daimyo(2) dari Kaigun(3) divisi 2. Sementara kelompok kedua akan mencari dan mengumpulkan penduduk setempat untuk membangun kubu pertahanan, jalan raya, serta lapangan udara," komandan mereka berhenti sejenak untuk berdehem. "Selanjutnya kelompok ketiga akan bertugas untuk mensosialisasikan Hakko Ichiu(4) pada masyarakat Hindia-Belanda. Kelompok ketiga harus sedapat mungkin mengambil hati penduduk agar mereka mau bekerja sama membantu membuat kubu pertahanan."

-OoO-

Seminggu kemudian, Batavia berubah menjadi 'Jepang' kecil, demi menyambut kedatangan Daimyo dari Kaigun divisi 2. Semua telah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna.

"Beri hormat!" Teriak salah seorang rikugun saat Daimyo memasuki lapangan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani bangkit berdiri sebelum diberi aba-aba selanjutnya.

Daimyo itu berbicara dengan komandan mereka. Tidak lama berselang, komandan mereka memberi hormat lalu mempersilahkan Daimyo untuk memimpin rapat.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan ini. Sepertinya saya tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Langsung ke topik utama," Daimyo itu mulai berbicara. "Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, kita perlu banyak dukungan dari Hindia-Belanda. Untuk itu saya telah memutuskan untuk memberikan masukan demi kelancaran operasi kita bersama."

Semua diam. Menunggu Daimyo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mari kita sebut dengan 3A. Nippon Cahaya Asia, Pelindung Asia, dan Pemimpin Asia."

-OoO-

Terdengar suara asing di telinga Kurapika, namun gadis itu mengabaikannya. Baginya, suara asing sudah terlalu sering ia dengarkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Psssst!"

Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi jendela kamarnya. Berusaha untuk menulikan telinganya dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh para rikugun.

TOK!

Iris birunya terbuka sedikit saat mendengar suara kecil dijendela kamarnya. 'Tidurlah, Kurapika,' gadis pirang itu membatin.

TOK!

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun gadis itu tetap diam. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua kegiatan yang hendak dilakukan para-para tentara Jepang.

TOK!

"Hah," gumam Kurapika. Gadis itu mulai kesal. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya lalu mengintip keluar. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda di luar sana. "Siapa itu?"

Kurapika berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung menuju ruang tengah dan mengintip dari jendela. Berharap dari sudut ini, pemuda tadi bisa terlihat dengan lebih jelas. Ia menghela napas saat mengetahui siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Setelah mengambil lampu minyak, ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Halo," sapanya.

"Halo."

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Kurapika. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. "Haruskah kau datang selarut ini?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku bisa jelaskan alasannya."

Kurapika diam, memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk memberikan penjelasan. Seakan mengerti mengapa gadis itu terdiam, pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tidak ingin mereka mengira aku adalah pemberontak. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin membatasi diri untuk mengenal banyak orang."

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi kenapa kau kemari?"

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."

Kurapika menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan-lahan. Ia berjalan menuju pohon besar yang ada di samping rumahnya. "Ikut denganku."

Pemuda itu mengikuti si gadis pirang. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah ayunan. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau aman di sini. Pohon ini cukup rimbun untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanmu."

Pemuda itu meloncat naik ke atas pohon, duduk di sebuah dahan yang cukup kuat. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Di sini lebih aman."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Kuroro berdehem. "Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu? Namaku Kuroro."

Kurapika mendongak. Iris birunya bertemu dengan iris mata gelap milik pemuda itu. "Namaku Kurapika."

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di rumah untuk sementara waktu," Kuroro berkata lagi. "Para rikugun sedang berpatroli."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mencari romusha(5)."

Pemuda itu melihat sesuatu bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu tidak tampak ketakutan, ia hanya mengamati tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Mocca, ayo beri salam pada Kuroro," gadis itu berkata. Nada suaranya terdengar riang. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Kuroro mengernyit. "Kenapa kau selalu berbicara pada Mocca?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Mocca. "Dengan siapa lagi aku harus berkomunikasi selain dengan keluargaku sendiri? Mocca adalah teman dan keluarga terbaik untukku saat ini."

Kuroro melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Ia duduk di atas tanah. "Mocca, kemari."

Anjing berwarna cokelat gelap itu terlihat ragu.

"Jangan takut, Mocca. Kuroro bukan orang jahat," Kurapika berkata.

Seakan mengerti dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kurapika, Mocca langsung berjalan mendekati Kuroro. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sekali lagi merasa takjub melihat gadis pirang itu bisa memerintah anjingnya dengan sangat mudah.

Kuroro menepuk-nepuk kepala Mocca. "Anjing baik."

"Kau berbeda dengan mereka," kata Kurapika seraya mengamati Kuroro yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala Mocca. "Kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan rikugun? Wajib militer kah?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Sebelum menjawab, tanpa diduga ia tersenyum miris. Mengingat alasannya menjadi rikugun yang tergolong tidak masuk akal. "Ini semua karena ayahku. Beliau memerintahkanku untuk membela negara demi kehormatan dirinya sendiri."

Kurapika mengernyit. Kuroro melihat hal itu sebagai pertanyaan yang perlu untuk dijawab. "Ayahku pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau anak lelakinya harus ikut membela negara. Oleh sebab itu aku ingin mewujudkan itu. Tapi semuanya berbeda jauh dengan yang selama ini aku pikirkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Rikugun menindas banyak orang," Pemuda itu menjawab. "Tapi Daimyo kaigun mengusulkan sesuatu untuk para rikugun. Semoga saja bisa membuka mata para rikugun lainnya."

Kurapika tersenyum. "Aku suka cara berpikirmu. Berbeda dengan Jepang lainnya."

Kuroro membalas senyuman itu. Ia merasa malu dipujian. Untunglah gelap malam menyamarkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat. Malam semakin larut. Oh, ingat pesanku. Sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal di rumah dulu. Meski penampilanmu saat ini layaknya seorang lelaki, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang yang bisa mengetahui identitas aslimu."

"Aku lebih merasa terhormat ikut menjadi pejuang bersama rikugun ketimbang harus menjadi jugun ianfu(6)."

Kuroro terbelalak. Ia berdehem. "Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan Jepang. Itu akan jauh lebih baik. Kumohon dengarkan kata-kataku."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu bangkit berdiri, membungkuk pada gadis pirang dihadapannya sebelum berpamitan pulang.

"Tunggu!" Kurapika berteriak. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Kuroro berhenti. Ia berbalik, menatap lurus ke dalam mata biru milik si gadis Belanda. "Apa?"

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu kalau aku perempuan? Bahkan sejak pertama bertemu kau bisa tahu itu."

"Dari matamu."

-OoO-

"Dia pikir dia bisa melawanku. Dasar mahluk bodoh."

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya? Kasihan sekali."

"Dia yang menggigit kakiku lebih dulu!"

Percakapan itu tertangkap oleh telinga Kuroro. Sayangnya pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kecil di dekat perapian. Beberapa malam belakangan ini angin malam memang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pemuda itu menatap perapian dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu, tuan Lucifer?"

Kuroro tersentak. Ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dengan hormat. "Ah, maafkan saya komandan. Sama sekali tidak ada."

"Kau bisa membohongi seseorang dengan mulutmu, tapi tidak dengan matamu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. "Anda benar."

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya merindukan kedua orang tuaku."

Nampaknya kalimat Kuroro berhasil menyentuh hati komandannya. Dengan senang hati pria paruh baya itu memberikan Kuroro kebebasan untuk meninggalkan camp demi menitipkan surat kepada Kaigun untuk dikirimkan kembali ke Jepang. Pemuda itu tentu saja merasa senang, meski kalimatnya itu sebagian besar adalah dusta belaka.

Setelah menuliskan surat untuk orang tuanya, Kuroro meninggalkan camp. Beruntung ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan beberapa kaigun, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk mencapai dermaga.

Kuroro mengambil jalan memutar melewati hutan di belakang camp. Ia merapatkan mantelnya saat angin malam yang dingin menembus masuk hingga ke tulangnya. Sesekali ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri di tengah dinginnya udara. Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu melihat tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan pohon rimbun yang sangat besar di dekatnya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat sepasang manik biru yang begitu indah di matanya. Mata yang tidak menampakkan keraguan sama sekali, namun menyiratkan berbagai makna. Tatapannya tegas, namun menyimpan berbagai misteri.

Perjalanannya menjadi terasa singkat. Kuroro memasuki halaman rumah Kurapika dengan hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Mocca. Bisa jadi anjing itu menyalak kepadanya seperti dulu, ketika Kuroro pertama kali mengunjungi rumah Kurapika.

"Kurapika," panggil pemuda itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Langit gelap tak berbintang membuat Kuroro semakin sulit melihat apapun. Ia lalu memanggil gadis itu sekali lagi, "Kurapika."

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. "Siapa di sana?"

Kuroro melihat seorang dengan sepasang manik biru berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. "Ini aku."

"Kau siapa?"

-OoO-

Rhea menatap seorang rikugun yang sedang berdiri di pekarangannya dengan tatapan bingung. Awalnya ia tampak mengenali pemuda itu. Semakin ia memerhatikan wajah rikugun itu, ia merasa semakin mengenalinya.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Rhea bertanya dengan ragu. "Mau apa kau kemari? Kami tidak punya apa-apa. Tinggalkan kami."

"Selamat malam bibi," Kuroro menyapa. "Sebenarnya bibi pernah bertemu denganku sekali di pasar."

"Oh, jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Aku mencari Kurapika."

Raut wajah Rhea berubah. "Pulanglah. Dia tidak akan menemuimu. Mungkin sampai besok, atau besoknya lagi, atau sampai selama-lamanya."

Ini membingungkan, pikir Kuroro. Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau menemuinya? Mungkinkah kedua orang tuanya melarang? Haruskah ia memberi tahu kepada ibunya bahwa ialah yang menyelamatkan putrinya di pasar? Atau haruskah ia meyakinkan wanita itu kalau ia tidak jahat?

Kuroro menghela napas.

"Kurapika membencimu. Kurapika benci semua rikugun. Kau harus tahu itu," Rhea menambahkan lagi.

Kalimat itu terasa seperti asam yang mengenai luka bakar di hati Kuroro. Perih rasanya. Gadis itu tidak membencinya. Ia yakin itu. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku bibi. Tapi sepertinya Kurapika tidak membenciku."

"Ya, Kurapika membencimu!" Kali ini Rhea membentak Kuroro. "Kau dan teman-temanmu membuatnya menangis! Kalian semua pembunuh!"

Kuroro terdiam, masih tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ibu Kurapika. Dan kalimat terakhir wanita itu menyadarkan Kuroro. Ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Dewa mengizinkannya mendengar percakapan rikugun lain beberpa waktu lalu.

"Kalian membunuh Mocca."

-OoO-

Sebelum fajar menyingsing Kuroro sudah menunggu di halaman rumah Kurapika. Ia berharap gadis itu keluar dan ia bisa berbicara dengan gadis itu. Namun sayang orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak muncul juga.

"Kurapika apa kau mendengarku?" Kuroro memperkeras volume suaranya. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Mocca pasti tidak mau kau seperti ini."

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Bahkan angin pun tidak membalas teriakan pemuda itu.

"Kurapika, maafkan aku. Maafkan kami."

Dari dalam rumah Rhea menatap pemuda itu prihatin. Ia tahu pemuda itu berbeda bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa anak gadisnya untuk keluar. Kurapika sangat menyayangi Mocca. Meski prihatin, Rhea sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun pada pemuda itu. Baginya, pesan yang ia sampaikan kemarin malam sudah lebih dari cukup.

Rhea sedikit terkejut saat pemuda itu datang lagi pada malam hari untuk mengucapkan kata maaf yang sama. Hatinya menjadi sedikit terenyuh melihat ketulusan pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya, bahkan keesokan harinya pemuda itu terus datang. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, kemudian pulang bila sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada Kurapika. "Kau tidak mau berbicara dengan pemuda itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Jika itu akan Mengembalikan Mocca, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Rhea menatap putrinya dengan tatapan sendu. "Keluarlah nak. Pemuda itu datang untuk meminta maaf setiap hari. Kau tidak mungkin tega membiarkan pemuda seperti itu kecewa."

Gadis pirang itu diam.

-OoO-

Gadis itu terbangun saat ia mendengar suara anak anjing dari halaman rumahnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar. Ia terbelalak saat melihat seekor anak anjing berwarna cokelat muda berlari-larian di halamannya.

"Hai, Kurapika."

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia melihat Kuroro berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Hai, Kuroro."

"Kau suka?" Pemuda itu menunjuk pada anak anjing yang ia bawa.

"Dia bukan Mocca."

Kuroro berpura-pura kecewa. "Kalau begitu kau harus berkenalan dengan Cappuccino."

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroro melihat Kurapika tertawa, dan menurutnya itu adalah tawa yang paling tulus yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Karena aku adalah pelindung, cahaya, dan pemimpin Asia."

Ah, tidak. Gadis itu sekali lagi tertawa...

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: (1) Amaterashu Omikami, Dewa matahari yang dipercaya merupakan cikal bakal kaisar mereka.

(2) Daimyo, gubernur militer yang memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas pemerintahan di daerah yang dikuasainya.

(3) Kaigun, Angkatan laut Jepang.

(4) Hakko Ichiu, pembentukan satu lingkungan bersama dengan Jepang sebagai pemimpinnya.

(5) Romusha, istilah yang digunakan untuk orang-orang yang dipaksa bekerja untuk kepentingan pemerintah Jepang.

(6) Jugun Ianfu, Istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut wanita tuna susila.

Karena ini History, maka sebagian isinya merupakan sejarah yang memang benar terjadi dan saya kumpulkan dari berbagai referensi. Jadi, apa Anda tertarik untuk memberi Review?

Dalam chapter ini saya ingin Anda tahu bahwa sangat banyak referensi yang saya gunakan. Bahkan sampai harus menyaksikan berbagai video di youtube. Terima kasih buku-buku dan google.


	4. Chapter 4

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau negara mana pun.

-OoO-

"Nenek! Nenek! Ibu dan aku menemukan ini!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sang Wanita tua. Mengacau-balaukan kenangan manis yang tengah ia ingat kembali. Kurapika-Nenek tua itu menoleh melihat aksi cucunya. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik?"

Bocah kecil itu meloncat kegirangan. "Ini jauh lebih baik, nek! Coba tebak apa."

"Kau menemukan album foto yang berusia jauh lebih tua?" Kurapika mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Tepat sekali nek!" Bocah itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah album foto lain. Ia meletakkan album itu di pangkuan neneknya kemudian berlari cepat. "Aku akan kembali dengan banyak hal yang lebih menarik."

Kurapika tersenyum, menatap kepergian cucunya yang sangat terburu-buru. "Hati-hati."

Iris sebiru langit itu menatap album 'lebih tua' pemberian cucunya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Sesungguhnya album ini berusia jauh lebih 'muda' dari pada album tadi. Hanya saja album itu tampak lebih kotor dan berdebu.

Jemarinya bergerak membuka album itu. Tampak foto dirinya sedang berdiri di dekat tiang bambu. Pada foto lain ia melihat foto dirinya bersama ayah-ibunya. Ayahnya tampak kurus di foto itu.

"Ah, aku ingat foto ini..."

-OoO-

Batavia, 26 Maret 1942.

"Sssstttt, pelankan suaramu."

Kurapika mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati ia menginjak salah satu dahan pohon yang tampak besar dan kuat untuk menopang berat badannya. Gadis pirang itu memanjat pohon yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Awalnya ia tidak yakin untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu. Namun sepertinya hatinya berkata lain. Jika ia tidak mengulurkan tangannya, maka ia tidak akan pernah berhasil memanjat pohon besar ini. Setelah melalui berbagai macam pertimbangan, Kurapika akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pada rikugun bermata onyx yang sudah ia kenali beberapa waktu belakangan. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, ia langsung bisa memanjat pohon yang ia maksudkan.

"Kau takut?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng. Helaian rambutnya juga ikut bergerak-gerak. "Aku tidak takut ketinggian. Aku hanya takut kalau dahan pohon ini patah."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Cappuccino tidak akan mati kalau dahan ini menghancurkan rumahnya."

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu, namanya bukan Cappuccino," protes gadis Belanda itu pada Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu namanya siapa?"

Kurapika diam sesaat. "Eh, itu..."

Semburat merah langsung mewarnai pipi gadis itu. "Wah, ternyata selain bisa berbicara dengan hewan, kau pun bisa berubah warna," pemuda itu menimpali.

"Pokoknya namanya bukan Cappuccino. Titik!"

"Ssst sudah kubilang kecilkan suaramu."

Langit gelap berangsur-angsur memudar. Berganti menjadi terang. Awalnya langit menjadi kemerahan saat Sang Surya mulai menapaki angkasa. Kedua anak manusia menyaksikan matahari terbit bersama-sama.

"Kirei," Kuroro bergumam.

Kurapika menoleh, menatap Kuroro sambil mengernyit. "Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

"Artinya cantik."

Kurapika mengangguk setuju. "Kau lihat Stadhuis di sana?"

Kuroro mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kurapika. Ia melihat sebuah gedung besar dengan lonceng di atasnya. "Soli Deo Gloria?"

"Kau benar," jawab gadis itu. "Kau bisa menyaksikan orang-orang dibunuh bila lonceng itu berbunyi."

"Sayang sekali pemandangan seindah ini harus memiliki kisah pahit."

Mentari semakin tinggi, semakin menerangi dunia dengan cahayanya. Cahayanya menembus daun-daun pohon yang rimbun. Membuat tirai-tirai cahaya diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau segera turun. Ibu dan ayahmu pasti mencarimu," Kuroro berkata. Pada saat yang sama mata onyxnya bertemu dengan iris biru Kurapika.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau harus turun lebih dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa membantuku turun, sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku naik tadi."

Pemuda itu terdiam memandangi gadis itu. Ia masih terpesona melihat senyum yang baru saja tercipta di wajah sang gadis Belanda. "Kirei."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroro? Ayo turun."

Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku turun sekarang."

Setelah berhasil turun, Kuroro membantu Kurapika. Kata sampai-jumpa-lagi mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka pagi itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroro," Kurapika berbisik, mengulangi kata-kata yang baru saja ia teriakkan pada rikugun muda itu. Matanya masih mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berlari menjauh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Ayah memanggilmu di dalam."

"Baiklah ibu."

Begitu ia masuk, ia melihat wajah ayahnya yang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka yang amat besar. Dan kalimat yang beliau lontarkan menjadi sebilah pedang yang mengiris hatinya. "Jauhi rikugun itu, Kurapika."

Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Ayahnya tidak membentak. Kalimat itu hanya berupa perintah agar Kurapika tidak lagi berteman dengan Kuroro. Tapi meski begitu, ada sebuah perasaan kecewa saat mendengarnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menekan perasaannya. Ia, Kurapika. Seorang gadis yang selama ini hanya menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Saat ia baru saja memperoleh kebahagiaannya, semuanya harus sirna. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Kurapika merasa dunia sangat tidak adil padanya.

-OoO-

"Kuroro apa kau sudah tidur?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak bergerak-Berpura-pura tidur. Leorio, sahabatnya duduk di tepi ranjang Kuroro. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Sebaiknya aku mengatakan ini sekarang."

Leorio melirik sahabatnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak tertarik sedikit pun. "Kalau kau mencintai gadis itu, kumohon jauhi dia."

DEG! Sesuatu terasa meremas-remas hatinya. Menyebabkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Kuroro langsung membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan manik hitamnya yang seolah tak berdasar. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Leorio? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau pasti tahu seberapa besar kasih komandan kepadamu. Hanya kepadamu saja Beliau mau berbaik hati," Leorio menjawab. "Itu menimbulkan iri hati di antara beberapa rikugun lain."

Kuroro diam mendengarkan. Sementara Leorio melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mereka sudah memerhatikanmu dan gadis Belanda itu. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, jauhi dia. Apa kau mengerti, Kuroro? Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Dan aku tidak mau mengerti! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Leorio menarik kerah kemeja Kuroro kasar. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Nyawa gadis itu ada di tanganmu!"

Kuroro menghempaskan tubuh Leorio jauh-jauh dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kuroro! Berhenti! Kembali!"

Dengan tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Leorio, pemuda itu berlalu. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang tidur rikugun. Sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, terdengar teriakan dari dalam. Membatalkan niat Kuroro untuk mengetuk.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Kuroro mendekatkan telinganya pada dinding yang dingin. Ia berusaha mendengarkan percakapan yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Tuan Lucifer bukan pengkhianat! Apa kalian memiliki bukti? Panggilkan dia sekarang juga."

Kuroro terbelalak. Segera ia berlari dari sana. Setelah ia berbelok di ujung jalan, ia mendengar pintu dibanting keras. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalanya. Tapi hanya satu hal yang paling mengganggunya. Kurapika. Bagaimana seandainya terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu?

"Kuroro Lucifer."

Pemuda itu berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Komandan memanggilmu sekarang."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu bergegas memasuki ruangan komandannya. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum memasuki ruangan. "Apa Anda memanggil saya?"

"Masuklah Kuroro. Banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Pemuda itu menutup pintu. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan, ia berhenti dan duduk di hadapan komandannya.

"Seseorang telah melaporkan kedekatanmu dengan seorang Belanda. Apa itu benar?"

"Benar. Saya tidak membantah itu."

"Kuroro, sebagai pamanmu aku merasa bangga dengan kejujuranmu. Tapi, sebagai komandanmu aku tetap harus bertindak."

Kuroro menatap lurus memandang mata paman dan sekaligus komandannya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, paman."

"Besok kelompok rikugun pertama dan beberapa kaigun akan menawan semua orang berdarah Belanda. Sejak tanggal 20 Maret semua organisasi milik Hindia-Belanda telah dipaksa agar mereka membubarkan diri. Pemerintah kita ingin mengambil alih Hindia-Belanda seutuhnya. Semua ada di tanganmu, Kuroro. Lakukan sebisamu."

-OoO-

Ruang keluarga itu sepi. Tidak ada gelak tawa, tidak ada perbincangan hangat. Hening. Suasana seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi, dan ini membuatnya lebih buruk dari kedatangan rikugun.

Rhea memandangi suaminya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau memarahinya seperti tadi?"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kau mau anak gadismu diperdaya rikugun itu?"

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu diketuk berkali-kali. Rhea langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Ia mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa kira-kira yang datang semalam ini?

Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Kuroro berdiri di sana dengan napas tersegal. "Astaga apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Bibi, kumohon tinggalkan rumah ini secepatnya," Kuroro berkata dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. "Besok para rikugun akan mulai bergerak."

Rhea tersenyum miris. "Kau sungguh-sungguh? Lalu kemana kami harus pergi?"

Kuroro terdiam. Ia memang belum tahu kemana ia harus membawa keluarga Belanda itu pergi. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya berjalan keluar. "Paman, kumohon tinggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga."

Pintu rumah langsung ditutup. Terdengar pintu dikunci dengan kasar dari dalam. "PULANGLAH!"

Pemuda itu mematung. Usahanya terasa sia-sia saja. Ayah Kurapika sudah memiliki prasangka buruk terhadapnya. Bagaimana lagi cara agar bisa mengubah prasangka itu? Berbeda dengan antagonisme atau pun antipati yang masih bisa dihilangkan dengan pendidikan. Prasangka jauh lebih sulit dari itu semua.

"Kuroro."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha mencari asal suara. Ia mengutuki cahaya rembulan yang tidak mampu menerangi dengan penerangan yang cukup malam ini. "Kurapika kau di mana?"

Dari samping rumah terlihat cahaya kecil. Kuroro langsung mendatangi cahaya itu. Di sana ia melihat sosok yang ia cari. Di sana ia melihat Kurapika sedang membawa sebatang lilin. Matanya terlihat sembab. Pemuda itu merasa bodoh. Ia seakan tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Langsung saja ia memeluk Kurapika dengan erat.

"Lilinnya jatuh," Kurapika berkata. Beberapa saat kemudian api lilin tersebut padam.

"Kau pasti selamat. Kau harus selamat."

Kuroro mempererat pelukannya. Seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Pemuda itu terkejut saat Kurapika membalas pelukannya. Gadis itu mulai terisak. Ia mulai menyadari betapa rapuh dan lemahnya gadis itu.

"Ayah pasti marah," gadis itu berkata lirih. "Ayah sudah berusaha membuang Kuro berkali-kali."

"Kau menamai anak anjing itu Kuro?"

Kurapika mengangguk. "Aku dengar semuanya. Rikugun akan datang, bukan?"

"Aku akan menjemput kalian semua besok. Saat aku datang, aku sudah akan menyediakan tempat untuk kalian."

Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata gadis itu. "Kalau aku belum datang sebelum matahari terbit, kalian semua harus pergi dari sini. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Pemuda itu berbalik pergi. Namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah, Kurapika menarik tangannya. Membuat pemuda itu terhenti. Ia berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau ayah tidak mau mendengarkanku?"

"Bawa ibumu."

Pemuda itu mengecup kening Kurapika sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

-OoO-

Mata onyx Kuroro menyapu bersih semua sel, namun belum menemukan ayah Kurapika sama sekali. Ia mulai panik. Apa pria itu sudah...

'Ah, tidak mungkin,' Kuroro membatin. Ia menghina pikiran jahatnya sendiri.

Karena tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari, Kuroro akhirnya menyerah. Ia berjalan keluar. Ketika ia sedang berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dengan mata biru dari kejauhan. Ia teringat dengan mata biru yang menatapnya tajam kemarin malam. Ingatannya juga membawa gambaran iris biru seorang gadis ke benaknya.

Kuroro mengikuti orang itu dari kejauhan. Ia terkejut saat menyadari kemana ayah Kurapika di bawa. "Untuk dieksekusi?" Gumamnya.

-OoO-

"Paman," Kuroro menyapa.

Ayah Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kosong. Pria itu menghela napas. "Kau ingin menghinaku? Silahkan, hina saja aku."

"Aku tidak datang untuk menghina paman. Aku datang membawa pesan dari Kurapika. Dia ingin paman bisa segera bebas."

"Bagaimana kabar Kurapika? Bagaimana dengan Rhea?"

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroro. "Aku datang membawa tambahan air minum untuk paman. Kulihat paman tidak menyentuh makanan paman sama sekali selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku akan mati. Untuk apa lagi aku berusaha bertahan hidup?"

Kuroro duduk di lantai berpasir itu. Secara teknis ia duduk berdampingan dengan ayah Kurapika. Namun dibatasi oleh jeruji besi. "Aku akan mencoba membebaskan paman secepatnya."

Sepasang iris biru memandangi Kuroro dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau begitu baik pada kami semua? Kami musuhmu."

"Karena aku adalah pelindung, cahaya dan pemimpin Asia."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil. "Cih. Dasar pemuda bodoh. Kau tentu tahu itu hanya embel-embel yang digunakan untuk membodohi orang-orang Hindia-Belanda. Kenapa kau sungguh-sungguh melakukannya?"

"Karena aku senang dengan embel-embel itu."

Pria itu kembali tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa putriku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda sepertimu."

Kuroro menatap pria paruh baya itu datar. "Kuroro, kalau aku sudah mati nanti kau harus menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kurapika. Berjanjilah padaku."

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria adalah lonceng yang pernah digunakan oleh Belanda sebagai tanda bahwa seseorang akan menerima hukuman. Suara lonceng itu berarti memanggil orang-orang untuk menyaksikan penghukuman itu...

Lonceng itu sudah tidak pernah digunakan lagi. Suara kematian itu sudah tidak pernah digemakan lagi. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Para tentara Jepang menyarakannya lagi. Beberapa penduduk langsung memadati stadhuis. Para rikugun berjalan berdampingan dengan belasan, ah tidak. Puluhan tahanan eksekusi. Masing-masing rikugun membawa senapan.

Para tahanan itu dipaksa berlutut di hadapan para rikugun lainnya, juga pada beberapa orang yang datang setelah mendengar bunyi soli deo gloria berdentang berberapa kali. Diantara mereka semua, terlihat seorang dan ibunya.

"Ayah berada di bagian sudut kiri," bisik Kurapika pada ibunya.

Rhea tampak sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ini adalah ketakutan terbesar seumur hidupnya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa. Berharap keajaiban terjadi di tengah-tengah keluarganya pada hari ini juga.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Terdengar teriakan keras dalam bahasa Jepang. Seluruh rikugun langsung mengangkat senapan mereka dan mengarahkannya di kepala masing-masing tahanan.

Sebuah teriakan lain terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti perintah dan aba-aba. Begitu teriakan terakhir terdengar, rikugun yang berada di bagian paling kanan langsung menembak. Timah panas langsung menembus kepala seorang tahanan. Pemandangan yang sangat buruk. Tidak lama berselang rikugun yang berada tepat di sampingnya ikut menembak. Tahanan itu langsung tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Hingga pada tahanan yang paling terakhir, akhirnya komandan mereka berteriak.

"Cukup!"

Kuroro menatap pamannya dari kejauhan. Seluas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. 'Terima kasih, paman.'

-OoO-

Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat foto itu diambil. Hari itu Kurorolah yang mengambil gambarnya. Pemuda itu yang mendokumentasikan kebahagiaan keluarga mereka saat ayahnya terbebas dari kematian. Pemuda itu adalah satu dari cahaya yang pernah ia kenal. Ia juga pelindung. Meski ia masih ragu, apa pemuda itu telah menjadi pemimpin?

"Nenek?" Cucunya datang lagi. Kali ini bocah kecil itu mengernyit kebingungan. "Kenapa nenek menangis? Apa nenek butuh tidur?"

Kurapika mengangguk. Kenangan manis ini terlalu menyiksanya. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih ingin mengenangnya. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu, meski hanya dalam memorinya.

"Setelah nenek bangun nanti, aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang lain. Kuharap nenek akan suka."

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia menerka, kira-kira kenangan apa lagi yang akan ia hidupkan kembali dalam hati dan pikirannya?

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: Ampuni saya bila sejarahnya hanya sedikit di chapter ini. Tapi saya yakinkan Anda semua kalau salah satu paragraf di chapter ini adalah pelajaran sosiologi. Percayalah! Percayalah! *plak*

Karena ini History, maka sebagian isinya merupakan sejarah yang memang benar terjadi dan saya kumpulkan dari berbagai referensi. Jadi, apa Anda tertarik untuk memberi Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau negara mana pun. Di chapter 5 ini Kurapika tampaknya OOC!

-OoO-

Banyak hal yang bisa berubah karena waktu. Dedaunan hijau menjadi kuning kecoklatan, salju yang menumpuk, bahkan prasangka seseorang bisa terubahkan. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk keluarga Kurapika. Ayahnya sekarang bukan lagi seorang Belanda yang membenci seluruh rikugun. Ibunya yang kini menjadi lebih percaya pada sesuatu yang bernama harapan, dan Kurapika yang kini menjadi gadis yang benar-benar mengenal cinta, meski yang ia tahu hanya sekelumit dari cinta yang sesungguhnya.

'_Pemuda itu berbeda_.'

Kalimat itu masih teringat dengan sangat jelas di benak Kurapika. Ia akan tersenyum tipis setiap kali otaknya kembali mengingat kalmat yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya-seseorang yang pernah sangat membenci pemuda bernama Kuroro. Ya, sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Kurapika memang menyadari akan perbedaan karakter Kuroro. Cara pandangnya, tingkah lakunya, pola pikirnya, semua mengandung misteri. Namun dibalik semua misteri itu, terdapat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah disangka oleh siapa pun juga.

"Kurapika apa ada yang salah?"

Mata sebiru samudera itu berkedip beberapa kali. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, ibu. Aku hanya sedang melihat Kuro. Dia lucu bukan?"

Rhea tersenyum lembut. 'Masih seperti dulu,' batinnya. 'Selalu tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.'

"Ibu, bisakah aku keluar sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Gadis itu memeluk ibunya erat. "Terima kasih ibu."

Dengan semangat berkobar, gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan ibunya. Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan adalah Kuroro. Sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda tu tidak muncul. Biasanya pemuda itu akan mengunjunginya secara rutin setiap kali ia memiliki waktu senggang. Tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Apakah ia sesibuk itu?

Satu-satunya alasan Kurapika untuk meninggalkan rumah hari ini hanya satu. Ia berharap akan bertemu dengan Kuroro. Tidak ada alasan lain, mengingat Kuroro pernah mengingatkannya untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Bahkan ia tidak ingin lagi menerapkan berbagai bushido(1) yang menurutnya mengekang.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya hari ini. Baru saja ia berjalan sesaat, dari kejauhan ia melihat segerombolan rikugun sedang berjalan untuk melakukan patroli. Mata gadis itu terpaku pada sesosok pemuda tinggi bertubuh tegap yang berambut hitam. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat pemuda itu. Sosok yang amat ia rindukan.

Ketika para rikugun melewatinya, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu berani bersumpah, seandainya hati bisa berteriak maka hatinya akan bersorak kegirangan saat itu juga. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Pemuda itu menatapnya seakan ia tidak mengenali Kurapika sama sekali. Senyum tipis pun tidak nampak di wajahnya. Ia bahkan terkesan mengacuhkan gadis itu. Tapi kenapa?

'Kuroro sedang bersama dengan rikugun-rikugun lainnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa memberikan senyum padaku,' gadis itu berusaha berpikiran positif meski sebenarnya hatinya terasa sedikit sakit.

Gadis itu kembali pulang setelah para rikugun itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sangat banyak yang sesungguhnya ingin ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Banyak kejadian yang ingin ia bagikan. Ia mengingat senyum pemuda itu setiap kali ia menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin senang. Gadis itu yakin Kuroro akan datang secepatnya. Apalagi setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu tidak sesibuk yang ia kira. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak datang sampai berhari-hari kemudian.

-OoO-

"Kuro, aku merasa sangat kehilangan saat Mocca terbunuh," Kurapika berkata pada anak anjing kecilnya. Ia duduk di ayunan miliknya sambil mengelus kepala Kuro. "Tapi saat ini aku merasa lebih kehilangan lagi."

Anak anjing itu bergerak-gerak. Berguling di tanah seakan tidak senang dengan elusan Kurapika di kepalanya. Kuro berbalik, menatap ekornya. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai mengejar ekornya sendiri.

Kurapika tersenyum getir. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Mocca."

Selepas ia berkata demikian, tiga orang pemuda berjalan melintasi rumahnya. Kurapika menatap ketiga pemuda itu. Kuroro tidak ada di sana. Berbagai pertanyaan kenapa berseliweran di kepalanya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah berkunjung? Kenapa ia tidak menyempatkan diri lagi? Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan kenapa yang tidak perlu ia pikirkan satu per satu. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku juga ingin ikut serta dengan heiho(2)."

Kurapika mendengarkan kalimat dari salah seorang pemuda. Ia mengernyit saat mendengarkan lanjutan kalimatnya. "Besok semua orang yang ingin ikut serta harus berkumpul di lapangan rumput tidak jauh dari belakang hutan ini. Kalian juga harus ikut denganku. Ayo kita bela Hindia-Belanda bersama Jepang."

Gadis itu mencibir dalam hati. Mereka semua tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka semua telah diperdaya oleh Jepang. Memberikan pendidikan, mengajarkan kebudayaan Jepang, semua itu hanya trik untuk menarik perhatian dan simpati masyarakat. Kurapika bertanya-tanya. Kapan rakyat Hindia-Belanda akan sadar?

"Kudengar tempat berkumpul besok tidak jauh dari asrama para rikugun. Kalian tahu apa artinya itu?"

Dua orang lainnya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Itu berarti letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal kita. Malam ini kita bisa lebih dulu mengintai pergerakan mereka. Kita bahkan bisa menguping rapat pertemuan mereka malam ini."

Kini gadis itu ingin tertawa. Sekarang seseorang yang telah terjebak dalam perangkap berusaha menjebak pihak lain yang sesungguhnya sudah lebih dulu menjebak mereka.

'Tunggu,' batin Kurapika. 'Berarti malam ini mereka...'

-OoO-

Seorang gadis pirang tampak berjalan hati-hati. Ia menengok ke sekitarnya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa pun yang melihatnya saat ini. Karena bila ditinjau dari sudut mana pun, mengendap-endap masuk ke asrama rikugun adalah tindakan yang salah meskipun saat ini seluruh rikugun sedang berkumpul di lapangan. Entah untuk apa dan mengapa merka berkumpul, gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengantarkan sepucuk surat. Hanya itu yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kurapika sangat berterima kasih kepada tiga orang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahnya kemarin. Berkat mereka, Kurapika akhirnya bisa mengetahui letak asrama para rikugun sehingga ia bisa mengantarkan suratnya sendiri kepada Kuroro. Ia tidak mungkin menitipkannya pada pak pos atau siapa pun, terlalu berisiko pikirnya. Gadis itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuntuti Kuroro sejak ia makan malam sampai pemuda itu duduk di tempat tidurnya dan berbincang dengan seorang rikugun lainnya.

'Aman,' bisik gadis itu dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Berusaha mencari tempat tidur milik Kuroro yang ia lihat kemarin malam. Ia menandai tempat tidur pemuda itu dengan lemari kayu di sisi kirinya, dan sebuah meja kecil di sisi kanannya. Ia juga ingat pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah buku di meja tersebut sebelum seorang rikugun lain mengajaknya berbincang.

"Itu dia."

Bergegas Kurapika mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam sakunya. Ia mengangkat bantal milik pemuda itu, hendak menyelipkan surat untuk Kuroro di bawah bantal miliknya.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara asing itu mengejutkan Kurapika. Matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna. Bahkan surat yang sementara ia pegang tidak jadi ia letakkan di bawah bantal milik Kuroro. Kurapika memeluk bantal itu erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu ke bantal itu, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata pemuda yang memergokinya melakukan tindakan kriminal yang memalukan. "Aku bukan penjahat. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kurapika. Ia melihat sepucuk surat di tangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat rambut pirang seseorang di hadapannya. "Kau mau mengantarkan surat? Untuk siapa?"

Kurapika mengintip dari balik bantal yang tengah ia peluk, menampakkan kedua iris matanya yang memesona. Ia melihat pemuda di hadapannya terbelalak.

"Kau mau mengantarkan surat untuk Kuroro?"Pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Matanya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sangat kaget.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

Pemuda itu memelototi Kurapika dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kau benar-benar seorang perempuan?"

Kurapika terdiam sesaat. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah penyamarannya sebagai laki-laki sangat mudah terbongkar?

"Tidak usah dijawab. Sebagian besar rikugun di sini juga sudah tahu tentangmu. Hanya saja ini kali pertamaku bertemu langsung denganmu,"pemuda itu menjelaskan. "Perkenalkan namaku Leorio. Namamu?"

Leorio langsung duduk di ranjang Kuroro, lebih tepatnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Kurapika," jawab gadis itu.

"Kau mau aku memberikan surat itu pada Kuroro nanti?"

Kurapika ragu. "Sebaiknya aku meletakkan surat ini di bawah bantalnya saja. Tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya."

Kedua tangan Kurapika masih melingkar pada bantal milik Kuroro. Samar-samar tercium aroma maskulin pemuda itu. Mengingatkan Kurapika akan semua hal yang ada pada pemuda itu. Mata hitam kelamnya yang seolah mempu menghipnotis siapa pun yang melihatnya, kharismanya, dan apa pun yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan satu demi satu.

'_Karena aku adalah pelindung, cahaya dan pemimpin Asia._' Kalimat yang sering digemakan Kuroro kembali melintas di kepalanya. Menimbulkan pertanyaan dan melahirkan sedikit rasa ragu di hati gadis itu. Sungguhkah pemuda itu ingin menjadi cahaya? Tapi mengapa cahaya itu meredup beberapa waktu belakangan ini?

"Kurapika,"Leorio memanggilnya. "Kau melamun?"

"Tidak," jawab Kurapika cepat. "Ah, omong-omong kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Pemuda itu tertawa canggung. "Aku lelah. Lagi pula kami punya banyak rikugun untuk menangani penerimaan heiho."

Leorio menatap kedua iris mata Kurapika. Ia mengakui kalau warnanya jadi terlihat lebih indah bila dilihat dari dekat. Ia akhirnya tahu mengapa Kuroro jadi begitu bergantung pada gadis itu. Ah, bergantung dalam artian yang positif tentunya. Pemuda itu lalu berkata, "Kau cantik."

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa meski ia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda bernama Leorio itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilihku saja?" Pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kurapika menjawab, sedikit salah tingkah. "Maaf, tapi aku baru saja mengenalmu. Itu tidak mungkin."

Kurapika semakin kebingungan saat melihat Leorio tiba-tiba tertawa geli. Dua kesimpulan yang langsung muncul di benak Kurapika yaitu Leorio tidak jahat dan dia cukup aneh, mungkin?

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mengganggu apa pun yang merupakan milik Kuroro Lucifer sama dengan bunuh diri," pemuda bernama Leorio itu menanggapi.

Leorio sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kalimatnya yang baru saja ia lontarkan akan sangat berpengaruh pada gadis itu. Ia melihat kedua pipi gadis berdarah Belanda itu langsung bersemu merah. Sekali lagi Leorio menemukan alasan mengapa sahabatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Dia gadis yang manis. Ya, sepertinya begitu.

"Nikmati saja waktumu di sini. Mereka masih akan mengerjakan banyak hal," Leorio menyingkir dari tempat tidur Kuroro dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Kurapika masih tetap dengan posisinya semula, masih membatu karena memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan Leorio beberapa saat yang lalu. 'Milik?' ia menjerit dalam hati.

-OoO-

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Kuroro kembali ke ruang kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan-Tidur. Ia sudah sangat lelah seharian berlari-lari di bawah terik matahari hanya untuk mengawasi calon-calon heiho yang tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran karena tidak tahan melihat betapa keras pelatihan yang harus mereka jalani. Beruntung seorang dari mereka menyulut semangat dengan meneriakkan sesuatu yang entah apa, Kuroro tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Kuroro?" Leorio bertanya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding sambil tersenyum aneh. "Kau lelah 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau segera beristirahat."

"Rikugun tidak bertanggung jawab yang melarikan diri dengan alasan sakit sebaiknya diam saja." Pemuda itu menanggapi Leorio dengan sangat dingin.

Kuroro tidak menanggapi Leorio sama sekali setelah itu. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya setelah itu langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Rasa lelahnya terasa sedikit berkurang, meski tubuhnya masih pegal di sana-sini.

"Apa bantal kepalamu kurang nyaman? Atau kau mau bertukar denganku?"

Kuroro membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa Leorio menjadi lebih banyak bicara hari ini. Tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang mau ambil pusing dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk segera tidur.

"Apa bantalmu bersih? Kau harus berhati-hati Kuroro. Kepalamu bisa menjadi sarang kutu kalau kau tidak menjaga kebersihan dengan baik."

Leorio menghela napas sebal menyadari sahabatnya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Mungkin memang benar pemuda itu sangat kelelahan. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung memberitahukan kepada Kuroro mengenai surat dari Kurapika.

"Gadismu datang hari ini. Dia meletakkan surat darinya di bawah bantalmu."

Kuroro langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Melemparkan bantal kepalanya pada Leorio dengan kasar dan matanya langsung menemukan sepucuk surat di sana. Pemuda itu menatap surat itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bolehkah ia melihat isi surat itu? Surat itu memang diperuntukkan untuk dirinya. Jadi, kenapa tidak? Tangannya langsung membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. Kini benaknya dipenuhi berbagai hal yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kebingungannya, perih di hatinya, penyesalannya, kerinduannya, dan... Ah, semuanya bisa membuatnya gila.

'_Untuk Kuroro. Hai, lama tak berjumpa. Biar pun bertemu, meski perjumpaan itu singkat, kita tetap tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara. Tapi aku mengerti. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya di hadapan teman-temanmu. Kupikir itu adalah caramu untuk melindungiku yang adalah seorang gadis Belanda ini-Jajahan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kuro, ibu, bahkan ayah merindukanmu. Kalau kau bersedia, kau bisa berkunjung kapan pun kau mau. Rumah kami terbuka untukmu selalu. Salam hangat, Kurapika.'_

Tebersit sebuah perasaan bersalah di dasar hatinya saat Kuroro membaca isi surat itu. Tapi ia tak kuasa mengambil keputusan. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Mengutuk kesepakatan yang sudah pernah tercipta.

-OoO-

"Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkunjung, eh?"

Kurapika menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan datar. Mengamati ayahnya yang sedang menyeruput secangkir teh hangat. Beliau memegang sebuah buku bacaan di tangan yang lainnya. Gadis itu menjawab setelah mendesah sebal, "Sama sekali tidak, Ayah."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam setelah melakukan perbincangan mereka yang amat singkat. Kurapika menyadari bahwa pertanyaan mengenai Kuroro selalu keluar dari mulut ayahnya setiap hari. Namun jawaban yang ia berikan selalu sama. Pemuda itu tidak berkunjung sama sekali. Berkali-kali gadis itu menghela napas sebelum menyeruput tehnya sendiri.

"Tambah tehnya lagi?"

Ayahnya mengangguk dan Kurapika segera menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir ayahnya. Manik indahnya memandang lurus pada cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mengingatkannya pada Kuroro sekali lagi. Sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk menghilangkan pemuda itu dari benaknya, bayang-bayang pemuda itu selalu menghantuinya. Sesaat sebelum tidur, atau pun di dalam mimpinya. Bahkan saat ia melakukan aktifitas apapun sepanjang hari.

Kali ini ia mengingat sebuah kejadian singkat bersama Kuroro. Saat itu mereka sedang menyaksikan matahari terbit bersama, sesekali memuji keindahan lonceng soli deo gloria yang mengandung berbagai kisah getir di baliknya. Terjadi lagi... Suara pemuda itu seakan masih dapat ia dengarkan. Menggema di kepalanya.

"_Kirei._"

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Ia juga masih dapat mengingat tirai-tirai cahaya yang tercipta diantara mereka pagi itu. Sangat cantik. Sangat indah. Terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka. Seketika itu juga lamunan Kurapika dibuyarkan.

"Kurapika. Ibu membawa sesuatu yang bagus untukmu," ibunya melangkah cepat membawa sesuatu di genggaman tangannya. Wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu tersenyum. "Lihatlah, ini adalah foto Kuroro yang aku ambil pada waktu ayah dibebaskan dari eksekusi itu."

Kedua ayah dan anak itu tampak terkejut. Ayah Kurapika langsung tersedak saat itu juga, sementara Kurapika langsung melompat menghampiri ibunya. "Perlihatkan padaku, Ibu."

Kurapika memandangi gambar pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Kapan Ibu mengambil foto ini?"

"Saat tidak seorang pun dari kalian menyadarinya."

Rhea senang sekali melihat putrinya kembali bersemangat setelah sekian lama terkungkung dalam lamunannya sendiri. Seakan benaknya sudah tercipta hanya untuk mengingat sosok pemuda itu setiap waktu. Namun ia juga sangat yakin ini semua tidak akan bertahan lama. Cepat atau lambat anak gadisnya akan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya sebelum pemuda itu sendiri yang muncul di hadapannya. Rhea sangat yakin...

"Kau boleh memiliki foto itu. Sebelum foto langka itu hilang, sebaiknya kau meletakkannya pada album foto milikmu."

Gadis itu memeluk ibunya erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Ibu. Terima kasih."

Rhea menggeleng melihat anak gadisnya berlari memasuki kamarnya. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan suaminya. Mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya melalui tatapan mata, kalimat itu sudah tersampaikan...

Kurapika berlari memasuki kamarnya. Mencari album foto miliknya lalu memasukkan foto Kuroro kedalamnya. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat memandangi foto tersebut. Ah, ia mengeluarkan foto itu lagi. Memandanginya sesaat lalu menutup album fotonya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kuroro?" Ia bergumam.

Ia akhirnya memasukkan kembali foto tersebut dengan menyelipkannya di bagian belakang album foto. Tidak ada alasan tertentu mengapa ia melakukannya. Mungkin ia tidak ingin seorang pun melihatnya. Ataukah ia hanya ingin menyimpannya seorang diri. Hanya Tuhan di atas dan dirinya sendiri yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

-OoO-

Kurapika duduk di ayunan miliknya, menikmati waktunya dengan bermain bersama Kuro. "Saat Kuroro datang nanti, kau harus jadi anak yang baik. Kau mengerti, Kuro?"

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Meski tidak begitu jelas, Kurapika mengenali pemuda itu. Cara berjalannya khas. Pemuda itu pasti Kuroro. Segera saja ia meninggalkan tempatnya semula. Berdiri di depan pagar rumah. Ketika pemuda itu sudah berjarak lebih dekat, cahaya rembulan menampakkan wajahnya yang putih, mata onyxnya yang hitam pekat, dan memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Kuroro, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Berjalan terus hingga ia melewati Kurapika, seakan tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Dadanya terasa sakit. Sakit sekali...

"Kuroro, kumohon jangan bercanda lagi. Ini semua sudah tidak lucu lagi."

Pemuda itu terus melangkah pergi. Tanpa sadar kaki Kurapika ikut berjalan, mengikuti Kuroro dari belakang. Membayangkan pemuda itu akan berbalik sambil tertawa-tawa dan menggodainya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Berhenti!" Kurapika berseru. Tapi seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, pemuda itu tidak berbalik sama sekali. Ia berteriak lagi, "BERHENTI!"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kuroro?" Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun lagi, Kurapika melanjutkan. "Teman-temanmu tidak ada di sini sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menghindar seperti itu."

Tindakan Kuroro yang seperti itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya, meluluh-lantakkan harapan dan perasaannya. Kurapika akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, meski itu sudah sedikit terlambat. Sesungguhnya Kuroro sudah berbeda sejak lama. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu merasa bodoh. Seharusnnya ia menyadari hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini sekarang? Ketika perasaannya sudah sangat berkembang pada pemuda itu, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang entah apa mengacau-balaukan semuanya. Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Pemuda itu telah memperkenalkannya pada sesuatu bernama cinta, tapi kemudian ia menghilang.

"Kenapa kau terus diam Kuroro?" Kurapika merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Seakan kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan tertahan di sana. Rasanya sakit sekali. "Kenapa kau menganggapku tidak ada? Jadi untuk apa kau berlaku baik padaku selama ini? Kupikir kau berbeda dengan pemuda lainnya. Kuroro jawab aku."

Kuroro masih tetap berjalan menjauh dari Kurapika. Sesungguhnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi di dalam dirinya. Hatinya sakit, seperti di remas-remas. Bahkan mungkin lebih sakit. Tiba-tiba telinga Kuroro mendengarkan langkah gadis itu berhenti.

Gadis pirang itu berteriak, "Kau membuatku bingung! Lalu harus aku apakah perasaanku ini?"

Kuroro memperlambat langkahnya. Dia bukan pria yang lemah, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak kuasa. Semuanya membuatnya bimbang. Pemuda itu tertunduk.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengizinkan perasaanku bertumbuh padamu." Kurapika berkata lirih.

Sekarang Kuroro sempurna terhenti dan mematung. 'Pulanglah, Kurapika. Jangan buat aku semakin bimbang,' pemuda itu membatin.

Tidak... suara isakan itu tertangkap di telinga Sang pemuda rikugun. Refleks ia berbalik. Bila ia merasakan sakit saat mengacuhkan Kurapika beberapa waktu tadi, sekarang ia menjadi benar-benar hancur melihat gadis itu menangis karena dirinya. Kuroro bingung. Sangat bingung. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari ketika tubuhnya bergerak diluar kehendaknya. Berlari menghampiri gadis Belanda itu kemudian langsung menaungi gadis itu dengan pelukannya yang hangat.

Gadis pirang itu meronta. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "KENAPA?! Jangan sentuh aku! Setelah kau mencampakkan aku, kau kembali membuat aku merasa istimewa. Kau benar-benar mau mempermainkan perasaanku!"

Teriakan-teriakan Kurapika selanjutnya tidak membuat pemuda otu melepaskan pelukannya. Pelukan pemuda itu bahkan terasa semakin erat. Menyerah, gadis itu kemudian berhenti meronta. Meski pun isakannya masih terdengar dan sesekali ia masih melontarkan kata-kata kekecewaannya pada Kuroro.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah Kurapika menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi," Pemuda itu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku akan berbicara pada pamanku. Aku akan mengubah kesepakatanku dengannya."

Kurapika membatu, masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro melanjutkan, "Sampai aku berhasil mengubah kesepakatan itu, maukah kau menungguku?"

Kurapika tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, namun ia langsung memeluk Kuroro erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu. Kuroro tersenyum. Mungkin gadis itu tidak menyuarakan jawabannya, tapi jawaban darinya tersirat melalui tindakannya. Dan jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu adalah 'ya'.

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: (1) Bushido, Disiplin tinggi yang dimiliki orang Jepang (terutama bagi anggota kemiliteran).

(2) Heiho, Pasukan yang terdiri dari orang-orang Indonesia yang dibentuk oleh angkatan darat Jepang.

Jujur saja saat membuat chapter ini saya merasa Kurapika sedikit NORAK! *PLAK!* *dibantai Kuroro* Tapi saya harap Anda memaklumi cara jatuh cinta pada zaman DULU yang masih sangat LAWAS #capslock Hahahaha terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca chapter yang tergolong norak ini. Waktu dulu nenekku juga begini, surat-suratan *Ngeeek*

Di chapter kali ini saya banyak bacot ya? *plak* Tapi sekali ini izinkan saya mengumumkan sesuatu yang cukup bagus(?). Sewaktu mengetik fic ini, saya sambil mendengarkan lagunya Afgan-Jodoh Pasti Bertemu dan When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars. Siapa tahu Anda jadi bisa mendapatkan secuil feeling dari fic ini dengan mendengarkannya sambil membaca ini?


	6. Chapter 6

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau negara mana pun. Sewaktu membuat chapter kali ini, saya mendengarkan lagu Sempurna dalam versi bahasa China yang dinyanyikan oleh Nicholas Teo. Mungkin ada yang minat untuk mendengarkannya? Lagu Count on Me-Bruno Mars juga sepertinya cocok. Bila Anda menemukan lagu lain yang lebih cocok, jangan ragu untuk memberitahukannya pada saya melalui Review!

-OoO-

"Lupakan saja inisiatif untuk membuat heiho untuk saat ini," seorang pria berkumis memberi usulan. "Mereka belum siap untuk menjadi prajurit pembantu kita. Lebih baik kita tunda saja dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan laporan pembentukan heiho yang sudah kita kirimkan ke Jepang?"

"Kirimkan laporan yang baru. Katakan saja bahwa kita belum membentuk heiho saat ini. Kita hanya mempersiapkan orang-orang yang akan menjadi heiho."

Pembicaraan mengenai pembatalan membentuk heiho terasa menyebalkan di telinga Kuroro. Pasalnya, ia yang telah bersusah payah bekerja membanting tulang demi terlaksananya program pembentukan pasukan pembantu yang seluruhnya terdiri dari rakyat Hindia-Belanda. Sayang sekali para pembesar menganggap seluruh calon heiho itu masih belum siap menghadapi perang yang sesungguhnya.

"Kita beri mereka pengetahuan mengenai perang melalui sekolah. Dengan begitu kita akan menjadi lebih mudah. Setelah mereka sudah cukup mampu, kita langsung membentuk heiho milik kita."

Ya. Kuroro cukup setuju dengan saran itu. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengungkapkan rasa setujunya. Ia yakin semua yang ada juga menyetujui ide itu. Lagi pula, ia yakin semua orang yang hadir pada rapat kali ini sudah sangat lelah. Memang berbicara mengenai hal pembatalan program selalu terasa melelahkan, apalagi bila program itu sudah terlanjur berjalan setengahnya. Terlebih pembicaraan melelahkan ini sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam lamanya. Hah... Andai saja mereka tidak terus terputar-putar dalam masalah-masalah kecil seperti: Bagaimana bila para rakyat Hindia-Belanda menjadi marah dan kecewa? Bagaimana dengan surat laporan yang sudah dikirimkan ke Jepang? Bagaimana dengan para Kaigun yang juga sudah sangat mendukung ide ini?

"Baiklah. Rapat kali ini selesai."

Suara itu seperti kebebasan dan kemerdekaan bagi Kuroro Lucifer. Namun ia tidak akan keluar sebelum menuntaskan apa yang memang menjadi tujuannya bertahan di tengah rapat membosankan tadi. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap satu per satu orang yang meninggalkan ruang rapat. Hingga tersisa dua orang saja di ruangan itu-Dirinya sendiri dan pamannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berbicara denganku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu menginjakkan kaki di ruang rapat ini," paman berkata dengan nada datar. Tanpa emosi, tanpa nada menuduh, dan tanpa ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya. "Mengenai gadis itu, mungkin? Atau kau ingin kembali ke Jepang?"

Kuroro menyunggingkan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman itu tampak seperti senyuman puas di mata pamannya. "Paman tidak perlu terlalu berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Aku hanya datang ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Paman pasti tahu dari dulu aku selalu butuh teman untuk berbagi sesuatu."

Kali ini pamannya yang membalas memberi senyuman yang sarat akan makna. Sebagai paman, ia sudah sangat mengenali sifat bawaan Kuroro sejak kecil yang sangat egois. Selalu mau memiliki sesuatu seorang diri. Selalu melakukan apa pun sesuai keinginan hatinya, jadi tidak mungkin ia mau membagikan sesuatu pada orang lain. "Dasar penjilat. Mulut manismu pandai berbohong."

"Aku sungguh membawakan sebuah cerita yang menarik untuk paman," Kuroro berusaha meyakinkan. Pamannya lalu mengangguk membalas perkataan pemuda itu, mempersilahkannya untuk menceritakan kisahnya. "Saat aku sedang berjalan–jalan ke hutan aku melihat seorang petani miskin sedang menggali, tepat di pinggir sungai. Coba tebak apa yang ia dapatkan di sana."

Pamannya mengernyit. "Kenapa ia harus menggali di dekat sungai? Apa yang bisa ia dapatkan di sana?"

"Justru itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan ku saat melihat kejadian itu. Oleh sebab itu aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tahukah paman apa yang ia temukan? Ia menemukan air di sana."

"Semua orang akan menemukan hal yang sama bila ia menggali tepat di pinggir sungai."

Kuroro memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Paman benar." Pemuda itu lalu menatap mata pamannya dalam. "Seandainya saja petani itu memilih untuk menggali di tempat lain, ia mungkin akan menemukan hal yang lain, atau bahkan tidak menemukan apa-apa."

Pamannya masih terdiam. Ia menunggu sampai Kuroro melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sampai sejauh ini, pria paruh baya itu juga belum menemukan inti pembicaraan mereka. Pria paruh baya itu mengamati hiasan berbentuk kapal yang menjadi harta kesayangannya. Hiasan meja itu selalu menyertainya kemana pun ia ditugaskan. Termasuk pada saat ini.

"Beberapa saat kemudian aku bertanya pada petani itu. Mengapa ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia dan petani itu menjawab kepadaku kalau ia ingin melihat apakah ada sedikit air yang membasahi tanaman kecil yang ia tanam beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ia di paksa menjadi romusha."

"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Aku berpikir kalau harapan itu tentu ada. Masih ada harapan bagi tumbuhan kecil itu untuk bisa hidup. Sekecil apa pun kesempatan untuk meraih harapan, harapan akan tetap ada," Kuroro melanjutkan lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mengubah kesepakatan yang sudah pernah tercipta di antara aku dan paman mengenai gadis itu. Paman akan memberikan harapan itu padaku, bukan?"

Kuroro bangkit berdiri setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Ia tidak berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari pamannya saat itu juga. Karena ia yakin akan sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Ia ingin melihat bukti dari sesuatu yang ia percayai meski belum terlihat. Sebelum pemuda itu menghilang di ambang pintu, pamannya bertanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan tanaman kecil tadi?"

Kuroro tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada. Tanaman itu, bahkan petani itu tidak pernah ada. Tapi ada seseorang yang selalu tersenyum dan membuatku selalu yakin kalau harapan itu masih ada dan akan selalu ada."

-OoO-

"Kuroro tidak datang."

Kurapika bergumam. Iris birunya menatap Kuro yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kurapika."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh. Di sana ibunya sedang berdiri dengan pakaian rapi bersama ayahnya. Kurapika mengernyit melihat kedua orang tuanya. Begitu rapi. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan? Gadis itu tidak ingin repot-repot mengingat. Harus ia akui belakangan ini ia memang tidak fokus pada apa pun yang ia kerjakan dan lakukan. Fokus utamanya hanya kepada pemuda bernama Kuroro.

"Kami akan menunggumu di sini. Jadi bergegaslah. Kita akan pergi ke gereja."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

Ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya mengangguk, Kurapika bergegas meninggalkan Kuro dan langsung mempersiapkan dirinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia ke gereja. Ingatannya kembali membawa dirinya saat ia bertemu dengan Kuroro untuk pertama kalinya. Senyuman-senyuman menghiasi wajah gadis Belanda itu sampai ia selesai berganti pakaian.

Begitu ia selesai, ia langsung berjalan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya damai sekali. Tenang dan tanpa beban. Ia jadi mengingat saat Jepang belum masuk dan menguasai seisi Batavia. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit berjalan untuk sampai ke gereja. Dan perjalanan kali ini terasa sangat singkat. Gadis manis itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat langit sudah menjadi gelap saat mereka sampai. Dengan sangat bersemangat Kurapika mendorong pintu gereja dengan kedua tangannya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, ia dikejutkan oleh suara keras. Seperti suara ledakan. Bedanya, ledakan ini tidak membahayakan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika!"

Gadis itu mengejap-ngejapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia melihat aula geraja telah di bentuk seperti sebuah ruang makan. Ada lima kursi yang tertata rapi pada sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Di atas meja sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dan piring-piring yang semuanya tertata dengan rapi.

"Leorio, kenapa kau memecahkan balonnya? Kau membuat Kurapika terkejut!"

"Maafkan aku."

Kurapika langsung menoleh mencari asal suara. Saat ia menemukan pemilik suara, senyum langsung terpahat di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia sedikit terpersona saat melihat pemuda itu hari ini. Bila biasanya ia hadir dengan seragam rikugunnya, hari ini ia muncul dengan kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang yang digulung. Hanya karena berbeda pakaian saja, pemuda itu jadi tampak berbeda. Ataukah hanya karena ia merindukan pemuda itu?

"Kuroro." Kurapika menyapa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika."

"Apa ini pesta kejutan untukku? Tapi sejak kapan?"

Kuroro tertawa. "Kami sudah merencanakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku, ayahmu, dan ibumu. Dan yang satu lagi adalah temanku Leorio. Perkenalkan dia adalah orang yang meniup semua balon yang kau lihat di ruangan ini."

Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada banyak sekali balon di sana. Kira-kira lebih dari sepuluh buah. WOW! Sepertinya pemuda bernama Leorio itu luar biasa.

Malam itu makan malam mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Saat sedang duduk di meja makan, tiba-tiba kaki Kurapika tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Ia menunduk dan melihat sebuah pompa.

"Aku merasa bodoh karena tertipu olehmu," kata Kurapika pada Kuroro sambil menunjukkan pompa pada pemuda itu." Kurapika akhirnya menyadari bahwa pompa itulah yang menyebabkan balon-balon bisa menghiasi ruangan ini. Bukan karena Leorio meniup balon itu secara manual.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tidak akan tertipu dengan hal semacam itu."

Rhea melihat putrinya tersenyum sesaat setelah pemuda rikugun itu memberikan jawabannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ada hal yang terasa asing di dalam hatinya. Seperti akan melepaskan burung merpati yang telah kau rawat lukanya. Ada rasa gembira dan kehilangan saat kau melepaskan merpati itu. Tapi setelah kau melihatnya terbang dan mengepakkan sayapnya, kau akan merasa bangga dan gembira.

"Paman, bibi, aku permisi sebentar."

Rhea berkedip beberapa kali. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kuroro telah menghabiskan makanannya. Tanpa sadar wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kuroro tersenyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang gereja yang telah mereka sulap menjadi ruang makan.

"Aku juga permisi."

Ketiga orang yang tersisa di ruang makan, Leorio dan kedua orang tua Kurapika hanya mampu tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang penuh arti. Mereka sadar kalau kedua orang itu perlu waktu.

-OoO-

"Kurasa kau sudah berhasil mengubah kesepakatanmu."

Kuroro tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu-Kurapika. Gadis itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Belum. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti."

Sepasang mata Onyx milik Kuroro mengamati bulan yang bersinar penuh, dengan taburan bintang di sekelilingnya. Tunggu sebentar... Bintang?

"Maafkan aku. Aku melupakan sesuatu," Kuroro berkata sambil memeriksa kedua saku celananya dengan terburu-buru. "Ah. Ini dia."

Kurapika mengernyit saat melihat Kuroro mencari sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun kernyitan itu berubah menjadi rasa haru ketika ia melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan kertas berwarna merah. "Apa ini hadiah untukku?"

Kuroro mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau tahu perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini. Aku harus mendesak para kaigun untuk mengantarkannya kepadaku sebelum tanggal empat April."

"Terima kasih, Kuroro."

"Sama-sama."

Sebelum gadis itu membuka hadiahnya, Kuroro mencegah. "Pastikan kau melihat isinya setelah kau sampai di rumah. Kau mengerti?"

Kurapika akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka hadiah dari Kuroro meskipun ia sendiri merasa penasaran. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Kuroro menjawab singkat, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh masalah hadiah itu. Ia lalu menceritakan banyak hal pada Kuroro. Mengenai Kuro yang kian hari kian besar dengan segala keusilannya sebagai anak anjing, tidak lupa ia juga menceritakan mengenai ayahnya yang menanyakan kabar Kuroro setiap hari saat Kuroro tidak berkunjung, dan masih banyak lagi. Pemuda itu beberapa kali menyela sambil tertawa-tawa. Lelucon-lelucon kecil terkadang ia suarakan untuk menanggapi kisah gadis itu. Kadang kala Kuroro merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri saat berada di dekat gadis Belanda itu. Rasanya menjadi lebih bebas. Ia menjadi seorang Kuroro. Bukan rikugun, bukan pemuda diam dan cuek seperti yang diketahui beberapa orang selama ini.

"Mungkin ayahmu sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri."

Candaan Kuroro itu membuat Kurapika berpikir kalau kata-kata Kuroro ada benarnya juga. Sepertinya ayahnya memang sudah menerima pemuda Jepang itu layaknya putranya sendiri. Itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang agak miris, beberapa waktu lalu baru saja ayahnya membenci pemuda itu setengah mati. Tapi sekarang kenyataan berbalik. Ayahnya jadi sangat menyayangi Kuroro. Dunia memang lucu, benar?

"Kuroro, apa kau pernah merindukan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku merindukan ibuku. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ayahku."

"Kenapa?"

Air wajah Kuroro berubah sedikit. "Aku tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini. Bisakah kita membicarkan hal lain?"

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Kuroro menggeleng, setelah itu tertawa. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tidak apa-apa."

Kurapika mematung saat menyadari wajah Kuroro semakin mendekat pada pipinya. Ia menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu mencium pipi Kurapika, pintu gereja terbuka.

"Ehem..."

Kurapika membuka matanya ketika mendengar seseorang berdehem di belakangnya. Saat ia sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia sadar kalau Kuroro sudar berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara itu ayahnya sudah berada di belakang mereka dan rona kemerahan tampak di pipinya. "Rhea memanggil kalian berdua. Makanan penutup sudah siap."

Kurapika melihat ayahnya berbalik dan langsung menutup pintu gereja. Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Kuroro langsung tertawa.

"Yang tadi hampir saja," pemuda itu berkata. Kuroro menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kurapika beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Ayo masuk. Bibi menunggu kita."

Rasanya jantung Kurapika berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Hingga malam hari sebelum tidur tepukan-tepukan pelan Kuroro di kepalanya seakan masih terasa. Membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar. Kurapika berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

-OoO-

Perasaan kurang enak langsung terasa oleh Kuroro saat mendengar bahwa komandan memanggilnya. Yang seketika terbayang di benaknya adalah pembicaraannya beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Beliau. Mengenai keputusan tentu saja. Keputusan tentang seorang gadis Belanda yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Tangan kiri Kuroro mengetuk pintu tiga kali dengan pelan namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ia kembali mengetuk beberapa kali dengan lebih keras. Sayang, tidak ada jawaban lagi dari pamannya. Mulai merasa kehilangan kesabaran dalam dirinya, Kuroro akhirnya masuk tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Ia sadar tindakannya ini tidak sopan, namun ia tetap melakukannya juga.

"Paman, aku masuk."

Tubuh pemuda itu mematung. Ia tertegun beberapa detik lamanya saat melihat tidak ada sosok paman yang selalu duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Kuroro melangkahkan kaki kanannya pelan. Tanpa sengaja ia menendang sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah benda padat yang ukurannya tidak berlalu besar. Penasaran dengan benda yang baru saja ia tendang, Kuroro langsung menunduk. Begitu terkejutnya pemuda itu saat melihat sebuah pistol tergeletak di lantai.

"Demi Tuhan!" Pekik Kuroro Lucifer kencang. Bergegas ia melangkah menuju meja kerja pamannya. Indera penciumannya menangkap bau darah segar sebelum ia melihat sosok pamannya tergeletak di lantai dengan bahu kiri tertembak. "Paman! Apa yang terjadi? SIAPA?"

Pemuda rikugun itu langsung memapah pamannya, menyandarkan pria paruh baya itu di dinding batu. "Bertahanlah paman. Aku akan segera kembali."

Begitu Kuroro bangkit berdiri sebuah tarikan pada tangannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jangan Kuroro! Lebih baik kau ambil hiasan kapal yang ada di meja itu dan bawa kemari."

"APA YANG PAMAN PIKIRKAN?" Kuroro membentak pamannya. Bisa-bisanya pamannya masih peduli dengan hiasan kecil saat nyawanya sendiri terancam, pikir pemuda itu.

"Kembali lah ke Jepang. Bawa hiasan itu pada pihak tentara di sana. Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah berhasil menjaga kapal itu sampai saat ini."

Ah. Kuroro semakin frustasi. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menyambar kapal hiasan itu. Dibawanya kapal itu kepada pamannya. "Apa yang membuat benda ini sangat berarti bagi paman?"

"Coba kau baca tulisan di balik kapal itu dari belakang ke depan."

"1491217 HP," Kuroro bergumam. Ia mengernyit lalu membaca angka dan tulisan itu dari belakang. "PH 7121941. Pearl Harbour 7 Desember 1941."

Pamannya tertawa. "Itu harta paling berharga yang dititipkan oleh seorang kawan lama padaku. Pastikan kapal itu bisa sampai dengan selamat."

"Apa kapal ini berhubungan dengan seseorang yang menembakmu, paman?"

Pamannya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku takut mati sebelum menyelesaikan tugasku. Yang menembakku adalah seorang calon heiho. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tembakannya sedikit meleset."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kuroro sedikit meragukan pamannya sendiri. Ketika pemuda itu menceritakan kejadian ini pada Kurapika, gadis itu tertawa. Namun di akhir cerita, gadis itu menangis saat menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi pemuda itu harus pergi ke Jepang.

-OoO-

"Nek! Nek ayo bangun. Kenapa nenek menangis?"

Kurapika membuka matanya, menatap cucunya yang terlihat panik.

"Apa nenek bermimpi buruk? Bertemu dengan kakek? Ada apa nek?"

Kurapika menggeleng sambil tersenyum lirih. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Nenek hanya memimpikan sesuatu. Memori masa lalu."

Bocah kecil itu akhirnya memaksakan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Kalau nenek membutuhkan sesuatu, nenek harus memanggilku."

Kurapika mengagguk. Setelah cucunya pergi, Kurapika memandangi gelang yang terpasang di tangannya. Gelang dengan motif bintang yang terbuat dari emas. Gelang itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya bertahun-tahun silam dari seorang pemuda rikugun.

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: Oke, chaper kali ini terasa nyesek karena saya melecetkan mobil saya lagi! *plak* Oke abaikan saya. Menurut saya ini chapter paling singkat. Tidakkah kalian merasa seperti itu? Berikan masukan melalui review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Rasa takut dan gentar...

Ia masih mengingat suara kutukan itu...

Suara manusia yang diakhiri hidupnya...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubarinya, dan akan selamanya menjadi luka dalam kalbu.

Kisah pahit itu menjadi kenangan manis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sejarah dalam kelamnya masa lalu.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau negara mana pun.

-OoO-

"_Coba sedikit ke kiri. Ya, terus. Sedikit lagi. Oke, tetap seperti itu. Senyum._"

Seorang pemuda memberikan aba-aba. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya berkali-kali ke arah kiri. Ia berhenti menggerakkan tangannya saat ia merasa posisi objek fotonya sudah tepat. Pemuda itu kembali fokus pada kamera di tangannya lalu menghitung mundur dari tiga, dua, dan satu. Terdengar suara kecil dari kamera.

"_Aku akan memberikan hasil fotonya lain kali,_" pemuda yang menjadi fotografer itu berkata. Ia tersenyum-senyum melihat wajah gadis di depannya bersemu malu-malu. "_Kau cantik._"

Di hadapan pemuda itu tengah berdiri seorang gadis pirang beriris biru terang yang tengah mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna birudengan renda putih menghiasi gaunnya. Pipi putih miliknya merona merah, membuat gadis itu jadi terlihat semakin manis.

"_Seharusnya kau sering-sering saja berpakaian seperti itu,_" komentar pemuda berambut hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroro Lucifer. "_Tapi kau juga masih terlihat lucu saat menggunakan pakaian laki-laki._"

"_DIAM!_" Gadis itu berteriak. "_Berpakaian seperti laki-laki juga bukan keinginanku. Keadaan yang memaksaku._"

Kejadian puluhan tahun silam terbayang di benak Kurapika. Wanita tua itu tertawa-tawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Ah... Masa lalu yang indah, meski getir. Manis tapi menyayat sanubarinya setiap kali ia kembali bernostalgia tentangnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih teko teh dan gula. Ia kemudian menyendok gula setelah menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya. Sekali lagi memori itu membawanya berselancar ke masa lalu yang manis tetapi menyakitkan. Seperti mawar yang berduri. Waktu itu ia menuangkan teh kepada ayahnya. Kejadian yang sudah sangat lama sekali.

Kurapika mengaduk-aduk tehnya, hendak melarutkan gula yang ia tambahkan ke dalam cangkirnya. Ia lalu mengangkat cangkir itu lalu menyesap tehnya. Indera pengecapnya langsung merasakan rasa manis yang berlebihan. Ia berhenti menyesap teh hangatnya. Sepertinya ia telah menambahkan terlalu banyak gula. Teh miliknya jadi sangat manis.

"_Kau jauh lebih manis kalau berpakaian perempuan. Aku harap lain kali aku bisa melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti itu lagi._"

Kurapika menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya rasa teh yang sangat manis itu mengingatkannya pada kalimat yang pernah diungkapkan oleh Kuroro puluhan tahun yang lalu. Terkadang ia merasa ia sudah gila. Ia lalu bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, nenek!"

Wanita tua itu menoleh dan melihat cucunya sudah berpakaian rapi. Bedak putih terlihat berantakan di wajahnya, membuat bocah kecil itu tampak menggemaskan. "Selamat pagi. Apa kau mau sarapan bersama nenek?"

Mata bocah itu berbinar. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Dalam waktu singkat bocah itu sudah duduk di balik meja makan, mengambil roti dan selai sementara neneknya menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Oh iya. Kudengar nenek bersenandung tadi. Apa itu lagu baru? Aku belum pernah mendengarkannya."

Kurapika tersenyum. "Judulnya Kimigayo(1). Nenek mempelajari lagu itu berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu saat kota kita masih bernama Batavia."

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai masa itu nek! Ayo ceritakan."

Wanita itu mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Dengan senang hati ia mulai menceritakan masa-masa itu, dengan menyamarkan dirinya dengan sebutan gadis belanda dan Kuroro Lucifer sebagai sang penjajah. Di luar dugaan, cucunya meresponi kisah lama itu dengan kekaguman.

-OoO-

Seorang berambut pirang pendek berusaha berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Tetes-tetes peluh membasahi pakaiannya. 'Dermaga... Dermaga...' gadis itu membatin.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, akhirnya tempat yang ia tuju terlihat di depan mata. Ia mempercepat larinya agar bisa sampai dengan lebih cepat. Setelah sampai, matanya langsung menelusuri seluruh dermaga untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut hitam. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang lain yang juga berada di dermaga itu, dan berkali-kali juga ia menggumamkan kata maaf. Sementara ia masih sibuk mencari, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Maaf." Mata gadis itu langsung terbelalak melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Paman? Paman kembali ke Batavia?"

"Kita bisa membicarakan itu nanti, anakku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo pulang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi ayahmu."

"Aku masih punya urusan di sini. Aku akan menyusul paman nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi paman."

Kurapika berlari pergi. Ia menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Sepertinya pencariannya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya ia melihat pemuda yang dicarinya beberapa saat kemudian. "Kuroro!"

Kuroro menoleh. Ia melihat Kurapika berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Gadis itu tiba dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. "Ibu memberikan makanan ini untukmu. Kau bisa memakannya kalau kau kelaparan. Selamat jalan Kuroro."

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir. "Terima kasih."

"Kau pasti kembali, bukan?" Gadis Belanda itu bertanya. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini jadi cepatlah kembali."

Suara kapal terdengar memekakan telinga, tanda bahwa kapal akan segera berlayar. Kuroro memeluk gadis Belanda itu sebelum pergi, sangat erat. Seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Gadis itu melepaskan kepergian Kuroro dengan lambaian. Meski sulit, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum. Hingga saat kapal itu menjauh dari dermaga ia berhasil menahan seluruh rasa sakit dan kehilangan itu. Tapi setelah kapal itu menghilang, ia mulai menangis.

-OoO-

Angin semilir memainkan anak rambut gadis itu. Seakan mengerti dengan perasaan hati dan berusaha menghibur dirinya. Kurapika mendorong pintu pagar rumahnya dan ia langsung di sambut oleh seekor anak anjing kecil berwarna cokelat. Dibandingkan dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu, anak anjingnya memang sudah bertumbuh menjadi lebih besar.

"Aku pulang, Kuro."

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum saat melihat anjingnya berlari-larian di halaman setelah gadis itu melangkah masuk. Kakinya melangkah menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama namun tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu, gadis itu mencoba untuk mendorong pintu rumahnya.

'Tidak terkunci,' batin gadis pirang itu.

"Wah, Kurapika sudah pulang. Ayo beri salam pada pamanmu."

Cepat-cepat pamannya menyela, "Tidak perlu. Kami baru saja bertemu di dermaga. Benar begitu, Kurapika?"

Si pirang mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung bergabung bersama kedua orang tua dan pamannya di ruang tamu. Membicarakan banyak hal mengenai apapun yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Biasanya topik pembicaraan yang dibawakan oleh pamannya selalu terasa menarik di telinga Kurapika. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Mungkinkah ia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita? Kurapika juga tidak yakin, tapi satu kalimat pernyataan dari pamannya langsung membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Aku akan membawa kalian semua kembali ke Belanda."

DEG! Tertegun. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh tertegun. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Atau mungkin ia sedang memasuki sebuah negeri dongeng. Segalanya menjadi tidak nyata, tidak bisa diterima akal sehat dan tidak bisa diterima oleh logika manusia. Baru saja ia berjanji pada Kuroro bahwa ia akan menunggu kepulangan pemuda itu di sini-Batavia. Sekarang ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh perkataan pamannya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sekeluarga akan dibawa kembali ke Belanda. Tidak. Ini seperti mimpi buruk!

"Bagaimana? Ini ide yang bagus bukan? Aku sudah mendengar berita mengenai bagaimana kejamnya Jepang pada jajahannya. Aku tidak mau Kurapika kecilku menderita di sini. Itu sebabnya aku datang untuk membawa kalian semua kembali ke tempat yang sepantasnya."

"Tidak."

Tiga pasang mata itu langsung menatap Kurapika. Namun hanya satu pasang mata yang menatap gadis itu dengan rasa terkejut.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi?" Pamannya bertanya kembali. Pria itu pastinya merasa bahwa telinganya telah salah menangkap informasi.

Kurapika mengulangi jawabannya sekali dengan penjelasan yang lebih lengkap, "Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Belanda."

"Tapi di sini berbahaya, Kurapika!"

"Ini rumahku. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, TITIK."

Gadis itu langsung berari memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan pamannya yang masih syok dengan perubahan gadis itu yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kurapika bukan anak yang seperti itu. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu di luar sana." Rhea bangkit berdiri dan menyusul putrinya. "Aku permisi sebentar."

Wanita itu memasuki kamar putrinya dan mendapati gadis kecilnya tengah menangis. Rhea menghampiri gadis itu. "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada ibu."

"Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya, ibu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya di sini."

Rhea mengerti dengan perasaan putrinya. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu tidak muncul selama beberapa hari, putrinya bisa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Menangis seorang diri, melamun sepanjang hari, atau terkena insomnia. Ia lalu berkata, "Di sini terlalu berbahaya. Pamanmu bermaksud baik."

Gadis itu tetap diam. Rhea tahu gadis itu tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Belanda sementara ayah dan ibu tetap di sini? Kalau Kuroro sudah kembali nanti, ibu akan segera menyuratimu agar kau bisa segera pulang."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Rhea sudah tahu jawabannya dan ia tidak ingin memaksa putrinya sama sekali.

-OoO-

Awan gelap bergulung-gulung menutupi langit. Suasana pagi itu jauh dari cerah. Tidak ada burung-burung yang berkicau, tidak ada anak-anak yang biasanya berlarian di pagi hati dan tidak ada tirai-tirai cahaya yang menembus dari pohon rimbun di halaman rumah Kurapika.

Gadis itu duduk di ayunan. Menatap kosong langit yang mendung. Merenungkan jalan hidupnya yang dikungkung kabut yang pekat. Membingungkan, mengesalkan, dan menyakitkan. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah berlaku tidak sopan kepada pamannya. Haaaah... Si pirang mendesah panjang.

"Kupikir Yang Di Atas sudah mendengarkan jerit lelah kita. Dia membalaskan tangisan kita dengan hal yang setimpal. Benar begitu kawan?"

Kurapika mendengar percakapan dari dua pria yang sedang menyapu di jalan. Entah apa dorongan yang membuat ia jadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan perbincangan itu.

"Mungkin," seseorang yang lain menanggapi biasa saja sambil meneruskan menyapu.

"Oooi!"

Kedua pria tadi langsung berbalik mendapati seorang tukang koran datang dengan mengendarai sepeda. Seorang tukang sapu berteriak, "Hei! Nanti malam ada pesta di rumahku. Kau harus ikut. Kita rayakan kemenangan kita."

"Husss! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita belum bebas. Kalau Jepang mendengarkanmu kau pasti akan dibunuh mereka."

Tukang koran itu turun dari sepeda dan melemparkan koran ke rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitar sana, termasuk rumah Kurapika. Sebelum tukang koran itu kembali naik ke sepedanya ia berkata, "Tidak ada yang tersisa. Semuanya ditelan samudera."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Si Tukang koran langsung pergi. Kedua temannya langsung mengumpat sambil tertawa-tawa.

Gadis Belanda itu berjalan mengambil koran yang baru saja diantarkan. Ketika ia membaca judul besar yang ada pada halaman awal koran, ia sangat terkejut. 'Kapal Jepang karam di lautan.'

Saat itu juga detak jantungnya terasa berhenti. Ia langsung tertegun membaca berita itu. Di tengah nasib malang yang menimpa Jepang, justru ada yang bergembira. Ketika ia masih sibuk merenungkan realitas yang memilukan ini, ia merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan turun dari langit. Bergegas ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

-OoO-

"Rhea apa kau tidak khawatir pada Kurapika? Dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin. Bahkan ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali!" pamannya terkejut saat melihat Rhea masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Padahal aku sudah membatalkan niatku untuk membawa kalian ke Belanda. Tapi sepertinya gadis kecil itu masih membenciku. Apa dia sangat mencintai Batavia ini?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat pintu kamar Kurapika tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ibu, ayah, paman. Aku akan pergi ke Belanda. Tapi, aku mau seseorang tetap tinggal di sini untuk mengabariku kalau saja Kuroro kembali."

Pamannya tersentak kaget. "Tapi kapal itu sudah..."

"Pergilah Kurapika. Ibu dan ayah yang akan tinggal di sini."

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Rasanya ia berbeda sekali dengan Kurapika yang kemarin. Kurapika yang kemarin tidak memiliki semangat sama sekali. Tapi Kurapika hari ini berbeda. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Kurapika yang dikenali oleh pamannya.

Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Aku yakin kalau Kuroro pasti kembali."

-OoO-

_**Haarlem, 20 April 1943**_

Iris biru itu memandangi papan nama jalan yang bertuliskan R.A Kartini straat. Ia tersenyum. Teringat pada saat pertama kali ina datang ke Haarlem, Belanda ia sangat terkejut melihat nama jalan itu. Ia juga awalnya sedikit merasa terkejut saat melihat Moh. Hatta straat di Belanda. Tapi berdasarkan penjelasan dari pamaannya, nama-nama jalan itu memang diadopsi dari nama tokoh yang berasal dari Hindia-Belanda. Bagi mereka orang Belanda, Kartini adalah sosok wanita yang luar biasa. Tapi, setelah setahun tinggal di Haarlem, Kurapika merasa nama itu sudah tidak terasa ganjil lagi.

Gadis pirang itu menengok ke arah kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menyeberangi jalan. Sementara ia berjalan ia melayangkan matanya ke bangunan-bangunan kota Haarlem yang berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di Hindia-Belanda. Arsitekturnya terlihat sangat klasik, tapi indah. Bahkan semua bangunannya terlihat megah.

"Hei kembali!"

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang wanita bertubuh tambun dengan satu kuncir di kepala berlari keluar dari toko roti miliknya dengan wajah kesal. Di depannya seorang anak tertawa-tawa sambil berlari keluar membawa sebuah roti kering panjang yang biasanya disantap bersama sup hangat.

Kurapika berusaha menghentikan bocah lelaki itu, namun sepertinya bocah itu terlalu lincah untuk dihentikan. Bocah itu berhasil melarikan diri. Wanita itu berhenti mengejar dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kurapika. Napasnya tersegal.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu. Anak itu memang nakal sekali. Roti yang dia bawa itu milik kakeknya. Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa."

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia kemudai melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang. Sepanjang jalan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu jahat karena telah menyamakan bocah tadi dengan Kuro. Mereka masih sama-sama kecil jadi tentu saja masih liar dan nakal, begitu pikir Kurapika. Tapi segera ia tepis semua pemikiran jahat itu. Tidak sepantasnya ia menyamakan anak orang lain dengan peliharaannya.

Tepat di persimpangan jalan terdapat sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna merah gelap. Di depan rumah terdapat sebuah kotak surat berwarna putih. Selama setahun ini gadis pirang itu telah terbiasa untuk mengecek kotak surat setiap harinya. Ketika gadis itu memasuki halaman rumah, ia menyempatkan diri lagi untuk memeriksa kotak surat. Ketika ia memeriksa kotak surat, ia melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun surat yang ada di dalamya.

Kurapika mendesah kecewa. "Mungkin Kuroro memang tidak pernah kembali. Mengapa ibu juga tidak mengirimkan kabar?" gumamnya.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati paman dan bibinya tidak ada di rumah.

"Oh, halo," seorang pemuda berambut keperakan menyapanya. Kurapika membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan curiga, mengingat bahwa ia tidak mengenali pemuda itu sama sekali. "Kau yang bernama Kurapika? Paman menitipkan pesan padaku agar kau membersihkan rumah selama ia pergi. Mungkin paman akan kembali sore nanti."

"Kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Killua. Putra dari kerabat pamanmu," pemuda berambut perak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Pemuda bernama Killua itu terkekeh. "Kau tidak bisa memasak, bukan? Paman memintaku untuk menjadi koki untuk makan siangmu nanti. Dia paman yang baik, tidakkah kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

Ya, pamannya memang sangat baik. Kurapika tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Tapi sepertinya perhatian pamannya terlalu berlebihan. Kurapika berpikir hal ini mungkin disebabkan karena pamannya sama sekali tidak memiliki anak. Atau mungkin sampai saat ini pamannya melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis kecil seperti yang ada di ingatan pamannya dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku."

Killua memperhatikan gadis itu langsung melangkah pergi. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Sama-sama."

-OoO-

"Killua pemuda yang baik bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyita perhatian Kurapika dari buku yang tengah ia baca. "Ya. Sepertinya begitu."

Kurapika kemudian menutup bukunya dan eletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya. Ia ;angsung mengolesi roti dengan selai setelah itu ia menyesap teh beraroma jasmine miliknya.

Pemannya tersenyum. "Kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi Kurapika. Bagaimana kalau kau segera menikah?"

Mendengat perkataan pamannya, Kurapika langsung menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum. Dengan terburu-buru ia langsung berdiri dan mencari kain. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

"Kau terkejut?" pamannya menggaruk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Setelah Kurapika membereskan meja yang baru saja ia kotorkan, pamannya melanjutkan. "Killua bukan pilihan yang buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sesuatu terasa ganjil. Selama ini pamannya sudah terlalu baik terhadapnya. Menolak permintaannya sama seperti melakukan dosa yang sangat besar. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang tiba-tiba tebersit di lubuk hatinya saat ia mempertimbangkan pertanyaan dari pamannya itu. Kurapika akhirnya menjawab, "Terserah paman saja."

Jawaban itu membuat pamannya merasa senang. Belum pernah Kurapika melihat pamannya sebahagia itu. Namun, sesuatu yang entah apa itu masih mengganggu pikiran dan perasaannya.

-OoO-

Pintu ruang kerja pamanya terbuka. Kurapika langsung menoleh dan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat Killua berdiri di ambang pintu. "Makan siang sudah siap. Paman dan bibi menunggumu di ruang makan. Kau harus segera bergabung bersama kami."

Killua melihat Kurapika masih memegang alat bersih-bersih di tangannya. Ia tersenyum. "Ada kotoran di wajahmu."

Kurapika langsung berusaha menyingkirkan kotoran yang dimaksudkan dari wajahnya. Tapi ketika ia melakukannya, Killua langsung tertawa. "Hanya bercanda. Cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Pintu di tutup. Kurapika mendengus sebal. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya dan melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah kotak berada di dalam tong sampah. Rasanya aneh sekali bila sebuah kotak berbungkus rapi berada di tong sampah. Kurapika langsung mengangkat kotak itu untuk diletakkan di atas meja. Ia berpikir kalau kotak itu pasti terjatuh secara tidak sengaja ke tong sampah.

Ketika ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja, ia secara tidak sengaja melihat tulisan namanya pada kotak itu. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat tulisan itu. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan jam tangan di dalamnya beserta sepucuk surat.

'_Selamat ulang tahun Kurapika. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana. Aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Tertanda, Kuroro L._'

Astaga. Kurapika tidak bisa percaya ini. Ia langsung membuka laci milik pamannya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sentuh sama sekali. Beberapa laci telah ia buka tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Ia lalu membuka laci terbawah yang ada di meja kerja pamannya. Di sana ia menemukan setumpuk surat yang sudah terikat dengan rapi. Pada amplop suratnya tertulis dengan jelas bahwa semua surat itu adalah milik Kurapika.

"Kenapa paman melakukan ini? Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyampaikan surat-surat ini?"

Gadis itu mulai membuka suratnya satu per satu. Salah satu surat yang membutnya semakin syok dikirimkan oleh orang tuanya.

'_Kurapika apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak pernah sekali pun membalas surat ibu. Kuro sekarang kira-kira sebesar ukuran Mocca yang dulu. Kuroro kembali! Dia berkunjung ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ibu harap kau bisa segera kembali. Ternyata kapal yang karam waktu itu hanya kapal barang milik Jepang._'

Kurapika mengambil semua surat dan hadiahnya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke ruang makan. Gadis itu menatap pamannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Paman kenapa paman menyembunyikan ini semua?"

"Pamanmu punya alasannya sendiri, Kurapika," bibinya menyela.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya bibi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku kali ini."

-OoO-

"Jadi bagaimana dengan gadis Belanda itu, nenek?"Apa dia berhasil bertemu dengan pemuda penjajah?"

Kurapika tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Gadis Belanda itu sangat gembira saat kembali ke Batavia."

Cucunya terlihat bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pamannya menyembunyikan surat itu. Kupikir pamannya sangat menyayangi gadis Belanda itu."

"Pamannya memang sangat menyayangi Gadis Belanda itu. Itulah sebabnya Beliau tidak ingin Si Gadis Belanda kembali ke Batavia. Pamannya hanya tidak ingin gadis itu menderita.

TBC

-OoO-

A/n: (1) Kimigayo, judul lagu kebangsaan Jepang.

Astaga, apa Anda berpikiran sama dengan saya? Gaun berenda-renda seperti yang ada di lemari nenek saya keren ya? *plak* Tapi sekarang Beliau sudah jarang menggunakan gaun. Meski begitu nenek saya tetap cantik. #abaikan saja

Oh ya. Informasi di cerita ini berkurang ya? Maafkan saya kawan-kawan. Tapi saya telah memodifikasi cerita ini agar tetap menyajikan fakta yang ada pada realitas sesungguhnya, dan tentu saja berisi informasi-informasi. Bila ada saran dan masukan, silahkan sampaikan pada saya melalui review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ia masih mengingat perasaan itu...

Suka maupun duka...

Semuanya masih sangat jelas di memorinya, terpatri dengan baik di sanubari, dan akan selamanya menjadi sejarah kehidupannya...

Kisah getir itu menyadarkan mereka akan realitas kehidupan. Mengajarkan mereka mengenai hidup yang dipenuhi dengan pilihan. Menuntun mereka melewati terowongan gelap bernama Cinta.

Disaat yang sama, Cinta itu diperhadapkan dengan takdir, tekad, dan pilihan.

-OoO-

Soli Deo Gloria

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

Genre Romance-History

WARNING : Cerita ini dibuat sekedar untuk menyalurkan ide semata. Tidak untuk menyinggung SARA atau negara mana pun.

-OoO-

Lapangan telah dipadati rikugun sejak dini hari. Kesibukan dimulai sebelum fajar menyingsing. Sekelompok rikugun sibuk mendirikan tenda dan sebagian lagi mengurus podium kecil. Berkali-kali terdengar teriakan yang mendesak seluruh rikugun untuk bekerja dengan lebih cepat.

Aroma tanah basah mendominasi di pagi itu karena hujan mengguyur sejak malam. Beruntung hujan reda di saat yang tepat sehingga tidak mengganggu acara penting yang akan diselenggarakan oleh para rikugun. Di bagian Timur lapangan, tepatnya di asrama para rikugun, nampak dua orang rikugun yang berbincang di dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana rencanamu setelah ini? Kita akan ke lapangan dan membantu mereka, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan? Duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun? Yang benar saja. Buatlah dirimu berguna!"

Mata onyx rikugun muda itu menatap lurus ke arah sahabatnya tanpa sedikit pun terlihat ancaman atau pun gertakan di sana. "Aku bilang tidak. Kita akan tetap di sini sampai mereka selesai."

Temannya, Leorio, mengomel kecil kemudian duduk di samping Kuroro Lucifer. Seusai melontarkan omelan-omelannya, keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Leorio sendiri urung mengutarakan apa pun lagi. Ia tahu bahwa keputusan Kuroro sudah bulat, absolut, dan tidak akan pernah ia ubah lagi sekali pun yang memohon padanya adalah ibunya sendiri. Nyaris saja ia terkekeh saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya. 'Andaikata Gadis Belanda itu yang memohon, apa Kuroro akan mengubah pendiriannya?'

"Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal," Kuroro berkata, memecah keheningan. "Saatnya kita menuai apa yang sudah seharusnya kita tuai. Kau dan aku sudah melakukan banyak hal bagi Jepang, dan bagi rikugun. Sudah sepantasnya kita beristirahat sejenak."

"Terserah katamu saja."

Kuroro melirik Leorio, selanjutnya mendengus merendahkan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bukankah kau orang pertama yang akan absen saat acara seperti ini?"

"Itu berbeda!" Pekik Leorio. "Kali ini aku akan menjadi satu dari bintang utamanya. Tentu aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau berbangga dengan kemewahan semu seperti itu? Sadarlah kawan, itu bukan tujuan utam-"

Pintu dibuka menampakkan sesosok rikugun yang jauh lebih muda dibandingkan kedua rikugun tadi. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi, namun wajahnya menyiratkan semangat yang besar. Dengan pancaran semangatnya ia berkata, "Acara akan dimulai setengah jam lagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa-apa, rikugun muda itu keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Apa kau berpikir Shalnark juga akan mendapatkan lencana?"

Rikugun bermanik hitam pekat itu mengangkat kedua bahunya menandakan ketidaktahuannya. "Ayo pergi."

Acara pemberian penghargaan berlangsung cepat. Beberapa rikugun yang terpilih menerima lencana keemasan sebagai penghargaan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Seperti yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, Kuroro Lucifer sebagai salah satu rikugun terbaik juga mendapatkan lencana penghargaan. Pemuda itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan lapangan setelah acara selesai, menuju sebuah rumah yang selalu menjadi tujuannya, semangatnya, hidupnya.

Dari kejauhan, ia sudah dapat melihat helaian rambut keemasan milik seorang gadis Belanda yang ia cintai. Boleh dikata ia lebih mencintai gadis itu ketimbang hidupnya sendiri. Awalnya ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin mengapa dan apa yang menyebabkan cinta itu bersemi di antara mereka…..

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Kuroro. Saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Jawaban mengenai pertanyaannya seakan terjawab.

…. dalam kanyataannya, cinta itu tidak memandang siapa, apa, mengapa, bagaimana dan kapan. Cinta itu hadir disaat kau tidak menyadarinya, dan cinta itu yang akan membuatmu terus hidup dan memperjuangakannya.

"Selamat datang Kuroro."

Gadis itu menyapa sembari mengembangkan senyumnya yang indah. Senyuman terbaik dan yang paling memesona yang pernah dilihat oleh mata Kuroro Lucifer seumur hidupnya. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" dengan penasaran gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kuroro dan penuh curiga Ia menatap Kuroro yang menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya sendiri.

"Coba tebak apa yang baru saja aku terima."

"Serangga?"

Hampir saja jawaban Kurapika meledakkan tawa Kuroro. "Bukan. Ini jauh lebih baik dari serangga."

"Baiklah aku menyerah."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan lencananya yang berwarna keemasan dengan bangga. "Ini lencana pertamaku."

"Benarkah?" mata biru Kurapika membelalak. Takjub, senang, bangga, haru, semuanya menyatu hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia meminta Kuroro mendekat dan memperlihatkan lencana itu padanya, kemudian memandangi lencana itu dengan seksama. "Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kau tahu? Ini luar biasa."

Sebelum pemuda itu sempat berkata-kata, gadis itu dengan semangat berkata, "Aku akan memperlihatkan ini pada ibu dan ayah."

-OoO—

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan lencana ini pada kedua orang tuaku suatu hari nanti."

Gadis itu menoleh memandangi Kuroro. "Kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Tidak sekarang," pemuda itu menjawab. "Aku ingin mempersembahkan sepuluh lencana lagi untuk kedua orang tuaku, terutama pada ayahku."

Suasana malam itu begitu tenang. Suara serangga malam menemani bincang-bincang mereka. Ditambah lagi Cappuccino, anjing berwarna coklat milik Kurapika hari ini menjadi sangat patuh. Segalanya seperti berjalan dengan sangat sempurna.

"Aku pernah bercerita mengenai ayahku sebelumnya padamu, bukan?" Kuroro menambahkan. "Dulu ayahku bercita-cita menjadi seorang rikugun untuk membela Negara. Sayang sekali kakinya terkena tembakan dan peristiwa itu meluluh-lantakkan cita-citanya seketika."

Kurapika terdiam menyimak kisah itu. Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kuroro saat ayahnya meminta dirinya menjadi seorang rikugun. Ada sebuah tanggung jawab yang dilimpahkan ke bahunya untuk merealisasikan cita-cita ayahnya menjadi nyata dan itu menjadi sulit ketika Kuroro yang mencintai kedamaian harus diperhadapkan dengan realitas bahwa, seorang rikugun membawa kehormatan bagi negaranya namun di sisi lain menindas 'musuh'nya.

"Dulu aku benci menjadi seorang rikugun, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi," Kuroro melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Itu semua karena kau."

Sebelah tangan Kuroro terangkat untuk membelai pipi Kurapika sembari menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku menemukan tujuanku sendiri sebagai seorang rikugun sejak bertemu denganmu dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Kurapika. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit dilukiskan memenuhi dadanya dan itu menentramkan. Mungkin memang benar bila orang-orang berkata cinta itu menyakitkan, tapi jauh di balik semua itu cinta juga merupakan perasaan yang indah yang mungkin tidak dapat dimengerti oleh semua orang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

-OoO-

Batavia, 8 Agustus 1945…

'…_.. adalah sebuah kejadian yang menggemparkan dunia terjadi pada 6 Agustus 1945, yaitu bom atom yang dijatuhkan di Hiroshima. Korbannya sekitar 140.000 jiwa…._'

"Hentikan Kuroro!" Leorio membentak.

"Kau sudah mendengar berita itu berkali-kali sejak kemarin, bahkan kemarinnya lagi. Jumlah korban yang diketahui bertambah dari hari ke hari. Sampai radio ini rusak pun kita tidak bisa menolong apa-apa." Kata Kuroro tidak kalah sengit.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, pemuda bermata onyx itu menyambar jaketnya kemudian tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia berlalu dari tempat itu. Separuh dari dirinya berusaha untuk tenang, tapi bagian lain dari dirinya tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang langsung singgah di kepalanya begitu mendengar berita mengerikan mengenai musibah yang menimpa Jepang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kami akan kembali ke Jepang besok, Kuroro! Kau juga harus ikut dengan kami apapun yang terjadi!"

"DIAM! Hanya aku yang bisa mengatur hidupku. Bukan kau, dan bukan pamanku, terlebih lagi bom yang jatuh di Hiroshima dua hari lalu!"

-OoO-

Suara keras pintu mengejutkan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Ia hanya melirik sedikit lalu kembali memijit keningnya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kita kembali ke Jepang besok, paman? Kalau kita kembali besok, terlalu banyak risiko yang harus kita tanggung."

Pamannya menghela napas panjang, menatap kedua mata Kuroro dalam-dalam. "Aku juga masih memikirkan itu."

Kuroro diam. Menunggu sampai pamannya memberikan sebuah ide mungkin? Atau mungkin ia menunggu sampai sebuah berita lain muncul dan memaksa mereka menemukan jalan keluar lain yang jauh lebih memungkinkan. Yah, Kuroro merasa dirinya sedikit berlebihan membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkin yang absurd seperti itu.

"Apa berita terakhi-"

Pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Kuroro terhenti saat pamannya mengeluarkan sebuah telegram yang nampaknya sudah sempat di rusak. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk menerima telegram itu.

Pamannya mempersilahkan Kuroro untuk membaca telegram itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengerti dengan instruksi yang diberikan, pemuda itu langsung membaca isi dari telegram itu dan hasilnya benar-benar membuatnya tercengang.

"Ini?" Tanya Kuroro dengan ragu. "Keputusan yang sudah bulat. Apa itu benar?"

Anggukan dari pamannya membuat Kuroro semakin tertekan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harga diri terkadang menjadi hal yang merusak segalanya. "Jadi Jepang tidak akan tunduk pada Sekutu lalu mengorbannya nyawa rakyat kita? Ayolah paman, apa paman tidak merasa bahwa mereka itu gila? Bom ancaman mereka sudah membunuh ratusan ribu jiwa, dan mereka tidak ingin menyerah juga?"

"Kau ingat kenapa samurai kita selalu membawa satu pedang khusus?"

Sang Rikugun muda mengangguk.

"Tepat sekali, anakku. Karena mereka lebih memilih mati di tangan mereka sendiri ketimbang mati di tangan musuhnya. Harga diri mereka berada di atas nyawa mereka."

-OoO-

Nyanyian malam menemani Kurapika yang masih terjaga hingga larut malam. Berulang kali gadis berdarah Belanda itu mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam melangkah memasuki pekarangannya. Segera ia berlari keluar menghampiri pemuda itu.

Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. "Kau akan pergi, bukan?"

Kurapika merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu saat ia membalas pelukannya. "Aku harus pergi. Mereka memerlukan pertolongan kami."

Ingin rasanya gadis itu menulikan telingannya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dari Kuroro. Tapi Jepang memerlukannya. Ia berusaha mematikan keegoisan yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya dengan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. "Pergilah. Kau ingin memperlihatkan lencanamu pada orang tuamu, benar? Pergilah Kuroro. Kau akan pulang dan kau harus berjanji padaku."

Sulit rasanya saat kau membiarkan seseorang yang kau cintai pergi meski ia tidak pergi dari hidupmu selamanya dan itulah yang dirasakan Kurapika. Di satu sisi ia mencintai apa pun yang dipilih oleh pemuda itu tapi di satu sisi ia membencinya. Terkadang ia berharap kalau Kuroro adalah seorang rakyat biasa yang bisa mendampinginya kapan pun tanpa perlu dihantui oleh kejamnya perang dan nelangsanya takdir yang bermain dengan perasaan mereka. Namun ia sadar bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin. Ia akan bahagia melihat pemuda itu pergi demi Negaranya, tapi ia juga tidak rela pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kenyataan yang menyedihkan…

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu di sana, aku mau kau hidup bahagia. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau akan pulang. Kau berjanji padaku, Kuroro Lucifer."

-OoO-

Kapal mulai bergerak perlahan menjauh dari dermaga. Kuroro menatap kosong lautan biru yang sedang diarunginya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Lautan biru mengingatkannya pada kedua manik biru milik seorang gadis Belanda yang adalah sumber kekuatannya, semangatnya, sukacitanya. Meski ia tidak menyuarakannya, Kuroro tahu kalau gadis itu sulit merelakann kepergiannya. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri yang sulit meninggalkan gadis itu.

"_Sampaikan salamku kepada kedua orang tuamu, Kuroro._"

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir mengingat kalimat terakhir gadis itu sebelum ia berpisah dengannya.

"Senyummu mengerikan, Kuroro."

Kuroro menatap tajam Leorio yang tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk pundaknya. Leorio kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sudah menemui gadismu?"

Kuroro mengangguk.

"Apa dia menangis?"

"Tidak."

"Kita akan pulang dengan selamat. Jangan khawatir Kuroro."

Manik hitam kelam milik Kuroro hanya memandangi Leorio datar. Ia menggumamkan 'hm' untuk menjawab temannya hanya sebagai formalitas belaka, tidak benar-benar ingin membalas pernyataan Leorio.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Leorio tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, lupakan itu," Leorio lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Jimat dari Kurapika. Dia berkata semoga kau berhasil."

Kuroro menerima jimat itu dari tangan Leorio.

"Percayalah padaku, Kurapika menyerahkan jimat ini padaku sambil menangis."

"Terima kasih."

Leorio pergi meninggalkan Kuroro setelah menyerahkan jimat itu. Kuroro lalu duduk bersandar di sudut kapal setelah memasukkan jimat pemberian Kurapika ke sakunya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahnya perlahan-lahan membuat pemuda itu mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

-OoO-

"Kuroro, ayo bangun. Sebentar lagi kita tiba."

Kuroro mengejap-ngejapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai kesadarannya kembali. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di tengah lautan biru. Sadar telah ditipu, ia meraih apa pun yang bisa ia raih dan melemparnya kearah temannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda yang membangunkannya, Leorio, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

Kuroro bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian mengikuti Leorio berputar ke bagian kapal sebelah Barat. Mereka melewati pipa-pipa berukuran raksasa yang asapnya terlihat menggepul di udara. Terlihat tumpukan-tumpukan karung yang berisi batu bara di sekitar pipa raksasa itu.

"Apa pembakaran kapal ini rusak?" Tanya Kuroro sembari melayangkan pandangannya ke arah puncak pipa asap. "Terlalu banyak asap hari ini."

Leorio menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk ke sebuah titik yang sangat jauh jaraknya. Terlihat garis pembatas antara laut dengan cakrawala di titik sana, hanya saja gumpalan asap yang sangat tebal terlihat di sana. Bentuknya seperti jamur dan terlihat sangat besar bila dilihat dari jarak mereka sekarang.

"Kau lihat itu Kuroro?" Leorio balik bertanya pada Kuroro. "Itu Jepang. Sekutu kembali melancarkan serangannya pada kita."

Awalnya ekspresi Kuroro biasa-biasa saja. Datar dan terkesan tidak peduli. Tetapi, setelah Leorio menyuarakan kata Nagasaki, pemuda itu mulai panik. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti bagaimana keluarganya? Apalgi mengingat kampung halamannya berada tidak jauh dari Nagasaki.

Perjalanan panjang yang harusnya terasa melelahkan terasa sangat singkat bagi seluruh rikugun. Begitu kapal merapat ke pantai, seluruh rikugun langsung turun dari kapal. Memenuhi pantai dengan membentuk barisan. Kebanyakan di antara mereka terbatuk-batuk karena asap dari bom atom belum hilang seluruhnya meskit telah lewat beberapa hari.

Kuroro mengingat pantai ini terakhir kali ia pulang ke Jepang. Mereka disambut dengan luar biasa, hingga pasir pantai pun bisa disihir menjadi sangat indah, bak permadani rupanya. Tapi kini semua sudah berbeda. Begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya, ia disambut oleh pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan, dan seumur hidup tidak ingin ia saksikan kembali. Jepang menjadi kota mati. Bila beberapa waktu lalu mereka bisa melihat bayang-bayang gedung tinggi dari pantai, kini mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain asap dan runtuhan bangunan yang terbakar.

Tidak ada yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Seluruh rikugun tanpa diberikan perintah apa-apa langsung berbaris rapi. Sesudah semua berkumpul, komandan mereka maju kedepan dan menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Setelah mengangguk, seluruh rikugun langsung berpencar. Ada yang mencai korban yang selamat, mencari keluarganya, dan sebagainya. Hari itu adalah hari tergelap bagi para rikugun, bagi Jepang, dan bagi dunia. Salah satu peristiwa yang akan selalu diingat sepanjang masa.

-OoO-

Berhari-hari berlalu sejak Kuroro menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Bangunan-bangunan yang ada di Jepang berubah menjadi puing-puing. Beberapa bangunan lainnya masih terbakar, tapi api tidak dapat di padamkan. Bahkan langit pun sudah tidak dapat menangis untuk Jepang, seakan tidak ada lagi yang mampu mengulurkan tangannya.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroro melihat sesuatu bergerak mendekatinya. Sosok itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri Kuroro. Pemuda itu mengernyit saat melihat sosok itu. Berjalan seperti manusia namun sekujur tubuhnya berwarna merah. Kira-kira seperti daging yang biasa ia lihat di toko daging. Ketika sosok itu lebih dekat lagi dengannya, Kuroro dikejutkan lagi oleh karena sosok itu ternyata tidak berkepala dan sebagian tubuhnya berwarna hitam. Kuroro perlahan-lahan mendekati sosok itu. Ia yakin bahwa mahluk itu adalah korban dari bom atom. Ketika jarak diantara mereka kira-kira dua meter, mahluk itu terjatuh ke tanah dan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, saudaraku." Kata Kuroro saat hendak melewati mahluk itu. Ia membungkuk sebelum melewaatinya.

Ia melangkah terus dan menemukan dirinya tengah berada di lapangan yang sangant luas dengan dipenuhi oleh pasir, bebatuan dan puing-puing bangunan yang sangat banyak jumlahnya. Ia mengingkirkan beberpa batu besar dan menemukan sebuah tanda dari papan kayu. "Bank?"

Kuroro meletakkan kembali papan kayu tersebut. "Berarti sudah dekat."

Matanya yang kelam menatap ke sekelilingnya nanar. Seluruhnya sudah diratakan dengan tanah. Kampung halamannya diporak-porandakan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Seluruh warga desanya telah tiada dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu mulai menyesali banyak hal. Pertama, ia tidak mampu membanggakan kedua orang tuanya bahkan sampai akhir hayat mereka. Kedua, Ia merasa gagal melindungi Jepang.

Kuroro memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah lencana berwarna keemasan dari sana. Ia memandangi lencana itu datar. "Benda ini sudah tidak berarti lagi. Bukan begitu, ibu? Ayah?"

"Tidakkah Tuhan sangat baik?"

Dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara serak milik seorang wanita tua. Kuroro menoleh dan melihat seorang ibu pemilik toko roti di dekat rumahnya.

"Kau masih hidup!" Ibu itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa lalu memeluk Kuroro erat. "Anakku yang baik. Dia membiarkanmu hidup. Kalau kau tidak ada, untuk apa lagi aku hidup?"

Kuroro membalas pelukan itu dengan penuh kasih, meski ibu itu bukan ibunya. Ia sadat ibu itu telah kehilangan dirinya saat bom membumihanguskan Hiroshima juga Nagasaki. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik."

Ia tidak lagi punya kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan lencananya pada kedua orang tuanya, bahkan tidak sempat lagi meminta maaf atas kesalahannya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sekali lagi, Kuroro meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benci perang. Sangat benci. Ia berharap perang bisa segera berkahir. Bila suatu saat nanti perang berakhir, ia mungkin bisa menghela napas lega, meski kebahagiaannya tidak akan pernah bisa penuh lagi.

-OoO-

Saat gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya, ia langsung melihat seorang pemuda berdarah Jepang dengan rambut hitamnya. Ia terbelalak dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Kau kembali!"

"Kau merindukanku?"

Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengajak pemuda itu untuk berbincang di ruang tengah. "Kau pasti bercanda. Ceritakan padaku mengenai perjalananmu."

"Buruk. Sangat buruk."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kurapika memilih untuk bungkam, dan Kurorolah yang terlebih dahulu memulai percakapan. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

PRANG!

Keduanya langsung menoleh. Di depan pintu dapur, ibu Kurapika tampak syok setelah menjatuhkan piring besar beserta makanan yang ada di atasnya. "Kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya bibi."

"Astaga itu luar biasa!"

Kurapika melihat ibunya tersenyum gembira, hanya saja ketika ia menoleh kepada Kuroro, pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Rikugun yang ada di Hindia-Belanda akan dijemput kembali ke Jepang(1) . Bila kami menikah, aku tidak tahu kami harus tinggal di mana."

Rhea terdiam. Tidak hanya Rhea, semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga ikut terdiam.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Mungkin besok."

Gadis itu berdiri, menatap lurus pada Kuroro. Sebelum berlari masuk ke kamarnya, ia berkata, "Kalau kau memang harus kembali, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Jadi sebaiknya kita memang berpisah sekarang. Terkadang orang yang saling mencintai pun tidak dapat bersatu salamanya."

Kuroro berdiri memanggil nama gadis itu berkali-kali. "Kurapika.. Kurapika dengarkan aku."

BLAM! Pintu di tutup. Saat pintu itu ditutup semua jalan menjadi buntu untuk Kuroro. Ia berpikir bahwa Kurapika adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Apa ini semua sudah selesai? Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Pemuda itu akhirnya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

-OoO-

Batavia, 15 Agustus 1945….

'_Seseorang akan terasa begitu berharga saat kau kehilangan dirinya, bahkan mungkin saat kau melepaskannya. Ketika ia tidak ada, rasa rindu itu mulai muncul. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain duduk dan berharap keajaiban terjadi. Berkata-kata pada bintang dan langit tidak pernah bisa membuatmu melupakannya. Karena saat dia tidak ada, kau baru bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya.'_

Kurapika memandangi tulisannya sendiri. Berhari-hari duduk hanya dengan melihat tulisan itu.

"Kurapika, seseorang mencarimu."

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Ya, mungkin ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, bahkan sebagian jiwanya saat Kuroro pergi. "Katakan padanya aku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang rela berenang bermil-mil jauhnya demi kembali ke Batavia?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat ibunya berdiri di samping seorang pemuda berambut Hitam. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa duduk termangu melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin kepadanya.

"Aku ingin sekali mendengar suara lonceng saat kita menikah nanti."

-OoO—

Kurapika tua tertidur pulas setelah kenangan masa lalu itu berakhir dengan bahagia. Anaknya, Aya, datang menghampiri dan melihat ibunya udah tertidur dengan sangat pulas. "Nenek menceritakan kisah kakek lg?"

Cucunya mengangguk.

Aya tersenyum. "Kau tidak bosan mendengar cerita yang sama berulang-ulang?"

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Nenek tersenyum setiap kali menceritakan akhir kisah hidupnya. Jadi aku tidak pernah bosan"

"Mungkin nenek belum bisa menerima kepergian kakek. Kau tahu? Ibu sangat meneladani kisah cinta mereka."

…_.Dan suara lonceng kematian itu menjadi suara lonceng kebahagiaan bagi mereka berdua…._

… _yang menjadi kisah pahit namun juga kisah yang membahagiakan…_

-OoO-

THE END

-OoO-

A/n: Maaf update chapter delapan tertunda selama beberapa saat. Hal ini disebabkan karena program live in yang dilaksanakan sekolahku, selain itu saya sedikit sibuk memikirkan diri saya yang dengan seenak jidat diangkat menjadi ketua bagasi kelompok biru oleh koordinator live in. Hahaha. Tapi, syukur kepada Tuhan, semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Belum lagi tugas-tugas dan ulangan yang tidak terelakkan. Lalu ada beberapa hal penting dan lagi ada musibah. Jadi, saya harap Anda mau mengerti. Segala kekurangan cerita ini harap di maklumi dan beri masukan kepada saya melalui Review.

Setelah PD 2 berakhir, saat Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat pada sekutu, Jepang menarik kembali tentaranya dari Indonesia dengan menjemput tentaranya secara khusus. Sementara di bagian lain, Jepang tidak menjemput tentaranya secara resmi. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan keturunan Jepang di Indonesia sangat sedikit.


End file.
